Grand Theft Paw Patrol 5
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: When Mayor Humdinger seeks revenge on the Paw Patrol, once again, he finds about about Merryweather security's Canadian operations. Along with IAA funding, what do you get? A huge mess that only the Paw Patrol, Franklin, Michael, and Trevor can clean up as a team. But can they disavow Merryweather and save Adventure Bay all at once? Collaboration with Chasethegermanshepard
1. Prologue

After the bank heist, Mayor Humdinger started to have speculation that the Paw Patrol was responsible for the $10 million stolen from Foggy Bottom Union Banking. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, as a matter of a fact. He could just call the police, because the Paw Patrol, had certain legal immunities. He couldn't launch an investigation, because there wasn't enough evidence. After Friendship Day, Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay had settled all the beef they had with each other, so Mayor Humdinger wasn't willing to be discovered getting revenge. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as the Paw Patrol was with robbing his bank. But how?

Meanwhile, Merryweather Security, the private army based out of Los Santos is facing legal and financial challenges. After a major shareholder, Devin Weston, was killed by the trio Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Philips, the company was threatened to be shut down completely if operations were not moved overseas. Without Weston, the company had no way to defend itself from these threats, and was forced to comply. Overseas, however is fairly misleading, because it simply means out of the U.S., rather than commencing operations in, say, China or even Germany. So they packed and moved south, to Mexico as well as north to Canada. They, however, were unaware of the extreme opportunity of setting up in Canada.

As Mayor Humdinger and Merryweather are both struggling, the International Affairs Agency (IAA) got a major boost in governmental funding after the Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) lost major agents such as Steve Haines, and rumors of a faked death in return for a monthly 5 figure income into agent Dave Norton's bank account started spreading.

Merryweather, needless to say, reached out to the IAA in hopes of being able to commence operations on U.S. soil again. That's when it all began...


	2. Merryweather back in business

Mayor Humdinger had no idea how to start his revenge plot. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to just show dominance towards the Paw Patrol, or whether he wanted the whole town to pay. He put thought into it, Foggy Bottom was now $10 million in the whole because of the Paw Patrol. But at the same time, the town shouldn't pay for the Paw Patrol's actions. He and Mayor Goodway were on a good note as well. But he already attempted to steal the Paw Patroller, attempted to sabotage various Paw Patrol rescues, and did everything in his power with the Catastrophe Crew to try to stop them. That's when it hit him.

"I need a more powerful, upgraded Catastrophe Crew!" he brainstormed.

He looked over at the 6 kittens in his Catastrophe Crew. They were so dysfunctional and useless, but he loves them all, and he can't just dump them on the streets. He left the cave and went out in search for salvation. He got into his Pegassi Zentorno, and drove throughout Foggy Bottom trying to brainstorm what to do. He parked across from the bank, which was still in the repair process.

"How am I going to get the funds for a new and improved Catastrophe Crew? I don't own anything valuable!" he thought as he looked at the gauges of the million dollar supercar he was sitting in.

Meanwhile, the pups were having more fun than ever. With the funds from the bank heist, Ryder was able to pay everything off, do all repairs that required expensive parts, and was able to get the Air Patroller, along with every pups' jetpacks. He already took out funds for the Sea Patroller, which is currently being built.

All six pups were able to play Pup Pup Boogie at the same time, as they were able to get two more TVs and two more Xboxes. They now felt like they were living the high life. Ryder was on the observatory deck when he noticed a handful of militarized Canis Mesas parked at an Adventure Bay hotel. He called down for the periscope.  
"The Army doesn't usual visit Adventure Bay until Spring."

He looked closer to see a semi truck with Merryweather's logo on it.  
"Merryweather Security Consul…"

He got a call on his pup pad. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Hi Mayor Goodway! How can I…"  
"Ryder! These military guys are here! They invaded a section of Adventure Bay, and they're not letting anyone in!"  
Mayor Goodway focused the camera in the background.  
"But my car is back there!" a citizen pleaded.

"I don't give a shit! If you go in there, we will fire on you!"  
"Sir please!"  
The heartless Merryweather guards shoved the lady to the ground. Ryder's face was in disbelief and disgust.  
"We'll clear them out of there! No army is too big, no pup is too small!"  
Ryder slid out the pup pad, "Paw Patrol to the lookout!"  
"Ryder needs us!" the pups said.

They all ditched Pup Pup Boogie and headed to the elevator. Marshall slipped on a helmet laying on the ground. He plowed into the pups in a military style tactic.

"Look like the Battle of Clumsiness never ends!" Marshall said.

The pups laughed as the elevator went up, and they got geared up. They all lined up at the top of the observatory.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase said.

"Ok pups, we have a serious emergency today! A private army has set up an unauthorized base in Adventure Bay, now they're causing terror throughout the town."  
All the pups panicked.

"They're not nice whatsoever, but by the looks of it, they're not well trained. They do however, have guns!"  
"What are we gonna do!?" "How are we going to fight them!" "How could they do this!?" "I think I forgot to pause Pup Pup Boogie!"

"Chase, I need all of your police tactics to combat them."  
"Chase is on the case!"  
"Rocky, I need you to build a bulletproof shield in case things get ugly."  
"Green means go!"  
"The rest of you pups we will need for muscle. Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Within minutes, they were at the scene.

"Hey kid, restricted area! Go play with your dogs somewhere else!" a guard immediately said.  
"Who gave you permission to be here?" Ryder asked.

The guard got in Ryder's face.

"Who gave you the entitlement to question us!? We have law enforcement and military immunities on our company contracts! We're our own bosses!"  
"Not with us around!"  
The guard started laughing, "Oh, so scared of a little boy and his litter of mutts! Get out of here before we send you crying to your mommy!"

The guard finished by spitting is Ryder's face. That heavily angered Chase. He ran to the guard to attempt to make threats.

"Hey! You don't disrespect Ryder that! I will…"  
The guard kicked Chase, sending him to the ground. Seeing that, Ryder lost it punched the guard square in the nose, knocking him out. He grabbed the guard's M4 as his body fell. Chase shot a tennis ball at the guard about to fire on the pups and knocked him out.

After a brief firefight, all 18 guards were either knocked out, wounded, or surrendered.

"Go back to the hole you crawled out of!" Ryder ordered.

"Yes sir," the Merryweather guards obeyed.

They packed into the semi truck and Mesas and drove off... Off to Foggy Bottom.

As the Paw Patrol was getting praise, Michael De Santa got a call from FIB agent Dave Norton.

"Davey! How's it going?" Michael answered.

"Michael, this is terrible! The IAA got a major boost in funding, now they're teaming up with Merryweather!"  
"This concerns me how? I'm retired now, Dave! I don't owe you shit!"  
"Don't you realize that if the IAA can get Merryweather back on U.S. soil, Don Percival will go straight for you and Trevor for taking out Devin Weston."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Dave, I'm out."  
"This is serious Michael!"  
"Whatever you say."

As soon as Michael put the phone down and picked up a cigar, he got a call from Lester.

"Hey, Lest! What's going on?"  
"Michael! Did you hear the IAA is funding Merryweather's offshore operations!?"  
"Why is everyone so scared about this?"  
Lester gave Michael the same brief Dave did.

"Well, the last time I sat on my ass, things went to shit, so I guess we should figure this out. Is the IAA really funding Merryweather guys feeding the Chinese mercury?"  
"Michael, they moved operations up to Canada, and down to Mexico! They're still in North America!"

"Well shit, looks like we should get moving!"  
"Ya think!? Meet at my place, Trevor should know too."  
"I ain't getting Trevor involved unless collateral damage isn't a problem! Call Franklin instead!

"Just get over here!"

Mayor Humdinger noticed an army convoy coming in. At first, he felt threatened when they just parked and blocked off a part of Foggy Bottom, but he realized they were just minding their own business. Then it hit him,  
"That's what I need! I'm going to talk to them!"  
He got out of his Zentorno and walked up to the guards.

"Don't pass the red line, sir," a guard alerted.

"Oh, excuse me, pardon my rudeness."

"We'll be in town for a bit. We have exercises going on. We were in Adventure Bay, but we got driven out by some little kid and his dogs."  
Mayor Humdinger lost faith in this convoy, "You got driven out by the Paw Patrol!?"  
"Is that the name of that petty organization? We would've called backup, but they jammed our communications."  
"How big is this army?"  
"Oh, we got a couple thousand troops."  
Mayor Humdinger had to muffle his surprise and joy.  
"So you have a lot of firepower then?"  
"A lot of firepower and no budget. We can help you out, but we gotta charge."  
"Like taking Adventure Bay back over?"  
"For that? We'd need more troops. To overcome the… Paw Patrol… it'd be around… 30 grand."  
Mayor Humdinger had to muffle his surprise and disappointment.  
"We only have one U.S. agency funding us, and we're not even aloud on U.S. soil. We did make a deal with the IAA that if we got the government to increase their funding by us doing something incredible overseas, then they'd get us back onto U.S. soil."  
"I see," Mayor Humdinger said as he went back into heavy thought.

Author's Note: Combining the worlds of Grand Theft Auto and Paw Patrol was absolutely genius, I give credit to Chasethegermanshepard for that idea.

I'm also relieved to be able to put in Grand Theft Auto cars into the Paw Patrol world, so now the street cars don't look so damn ugly like the do in the show.


	3. Lost in Los Santos

Format fixed, it was orginally gibberish. Thanks to Mattwurm99 for pointing it out

Mayor Humdinger went back to the cave to think about how Merryweather can help, or how he can help Merryweather. If they can help each other out, he might be able to get Merryweather to destroy the Paw Patrol once and for all. Their biggest goal is to get back on U.S. soil, so if he can help them with that, they can help him rid out the Paw Patrol. Meanwhile, Michael and Franklin were at Lester's house trying to assess what to do.

"If Merryweather gets back on U.S. soil, we're all fucked! We'll be the first ones they'll come after!" Lester assessed.

"We need to stop them from taking over innocent towns in Canada. Dave Norton told me that the IAA are involved. We could use the FIB to help take them out," Michael said.  
"Well, after you took out Steve Haines, I highly toubt the FIB will be much help."  
"Dave had big control in the FIB for a few years, he'll figure it out."  
"We can't rely on maybes to take care of our problems! This is our own shit we put ourselves into! I'm getting Trevor involved!"  
"Lest! You don't need to do that! We got this! We have the brains, Frank and I have taken out a lot ourselves, and the FIB, and we could… ah FUCK! Get Trevor on the line!" Michael snapped.

Franklin got a call from Lamar, "Hey, what up dog?"  
"Nigga, I fight need some hood assistance."  
"What the fuck did you get yourself into now?"  
"Oh you know nigga, nothin big. Just don't wanna get popped by some of these balla bitches."  
"Bullshit nothing, I'll be there soon homie," Franklin hung up, "You call Trevor, I gotta go save Lamar's ass."

While those three knew shit was about to go down, the Paw Patrol was completely unaware it was just about to start. Ryder had just gotten a brand new muscle car. He got a brand new Bravado Gauntlet, same paint scheme and same wheels as his ATV.

"This is a totally awesome caw Wyder!" Zuma praised.

"I figured I could use something I can go for a joyride in. The ATV isn't good for just cruising."

"Can we drive it?" Chase asked.

"Why would you need to? I got you all joyriders of your own! And Skye, I got you an antique helicopter!"  
The pups started praising Ryder.

"Oh no need to thank me! You're all such good pups! And we have a lot of money left over from the bank heist!"

"Hey Rocky, wanna see your new truck?"  
"Do I!?"  
Ryder removed a tarp from a vehicle. A Green Vapid Contender was waiting for Rocky.  
"No way! This truck is the best thing ever! Thanks Ryder!"

"Glad you like it!"  
Rocky got in the truck and took it for a joyride.

"Chase, you're up!"  
Ryder uncovered a vehicle, which was an undercover Bravado Buffalo S.  
"This is undercover, so it's still a cruiser in case you need it!"

Next came Marshall.

"I got you a Benefactor XLS. It armored up, so if it goes through as much abuse as your fire truck, it won't show!"  
Rubble came next.

"I got you a Mammoth Patriot. I thought it fit you well."

The last land vehicle was for Zuma.

"And lastly, you get an Albany Buccaneer. It's been retrofitted with an inflatable raft for when you need to go on the water."  
Skye was waiting for her helicopter, "Hey robodog, fly it in!"  
In flew a Valkyrie helicopter, the ones used in the war and movies. It had guns on the side of it, and vertical torque to be able to carry heavy loads.

"That's for me!?"  
"It's all yours, Skye!"  
"Thank you! Ryder! Thank you!"  
All the pups drove around in their new vehicles. Meanwhile, Jake and Everest had gone on a trip away from the mountains and snow for a while. They took a trip to Los Santos. They, however had gotten lost in Strawberry. Jake's Vapid Dominator didn't have GPS. They pulled over to look at a map of LS.

"Man, yo dumbass is going to get you killed one day!"  
"Nigga, I'm the reason the hood still goin! I told you I can take care of mah sizzelf!"  
"The fuck you cizzaint!"

Everest and Jake turned around to see two black guys, Franklin and Lamar. Jake asked them for directions.  
"Hey, do you… homies know how to get to Pillbox Hill from here?" Jake tried to talk like them.

"You gon take a left onto Strawberry Avenue, go to down to Chamberlain Hill Avenue, take a right, then continue on, you know you'll be there cause you finna see a big ass buildin bein built," Lamar said.  
"Alright thanks… uh… niggas."  
"Man what the fuck!?"  
Jake had never been to the hood before, and was completely unaware that it isn't right for white people to say that word. Lamar got up in Jake's face.

"Man, back the fuck up!" Franklin intervened.

Everest got in front of Jake and started growling at Lamar.

"You think you tough lil dog!?"  
"Back the fuck up Lamar!"  
"You lucky mah boy was here to save you!"  
"Get the fuck going!" Franklin demanded.

Lamar walked off.

"Man, sorry about that. He's a real idiot sometimes."

"It's alright, thanks for helping. I'm Jake."  
Franklin and Jake shook hands. Franklin then leaned down to pet Everest, "I appreciate a dog that'll protect at all costs!"  
"Thanks! I'm Everest! Usually I'm big with snow, but we took a trip to San Andreas, and I've never been so hot in my life!"  
"I'm Franklin. It's good to meet y'all. Now I better go catch up with Lamar before he gets himself killed."  
Mayor Humdinger was slowly figuring out his plan, "If Merryweather's goal is to get back on U.S. soil, then the way to get them to help me for free, is by getting them to do something where the government will think they're a good organization… like… what if they gas out Adventure Bay, but then Merryweather comes and helps evacuate the town, and helps everyone through, while disavowing the Paw Patrol in the process? Hmm, I think that just might work."

Mayor Humdinger did his phony evil laugh, then got into his Zentorno, and went to the part of his town that Merryweather had set up at. He approached the guards, but the guards still weren't real friendly.

"Hey! Don't cross that line!" the guard warned,  
"Oh, sorry about that."  
"If you don't have any questions, keep moving!"  
"Actually, I might know a way to get you back on U.S. soil," Mayor Humdinger said.

"Tough luck with that! We ain't getting on U.S. soil without the IAA's help. It's their job to try to persuade congress to let us back."  
"What if… just what if… I can get you a gig right here, within a 30 mile radius! It could be what the IAA wants to show the government!"  
"I'm listening."  
"We gas Adventure Bay, we both get revenge on the Paw Patrol, then we help out and evacuate that town, making you look good on the record for the AAI…"  
"IAA," the guard corrected.  
"and the government will let you back on U.S. soil!"  
"How do you know that would work?"  
"Well, I guess you don't need to take my word for it, I'm just a peaceful Canadian… you know… what am I talking about."  
"Get Don Percival and Karen Daniels on the phone!" the guard instructed  
"Who?" Mayor Humdinger wondered.  
"Don Percival is the CEO of Merryweather, and Karen Daniels is one of the lead forces in the IAA."  
That got Mayor Humdinger's hopes going. Trevor had just gotten to Lester's house.

"The old fat guy and the old creep! What's going on?" Trevor came in.

"Trevor, I know you're gonna want to put one in my skull, but we have to work the FIB again."  
"So… you called me out here to work with more government stooges… so what are we doing now, huh? Are we gonna go and fucking suck Steve Haine's dead dick!? Or fucking Dave's dick!? Or… or all they all just gonna pull our pants down and fucking dry dock us!? You're fucking crazy Michael! You've never been bright!"

"It's not what you think, T! It's bigger than that!"

"Then count me the fuck out!"  
Trevor headed for the door.  
"If we don't do something about this, Merryweather is going to splatter our brains all over the fucking wall! You'll be dead, I'll be dead, they'll take Lester's pain meds away, they'll sell Franklin into slavery! This is a big fucking deal T!"

"Merryweather? Don't you remember that email that Don Percival sent us, he clearly fucking said thank you because we took out Devin Weston, and he gets more shares! I'm pretty sure he'll come the fuck after us if we go at him again! We're safe, Mikey, so bye!"

Lester stepped in, "You seem to forget, Don Percival is a corrupt, selfish, dishonest asshole! He never keeps word with anything! He will come after you no matter what! With your ties of terrorizing Merryweather, he will not give up!"  
"Trever Philips Industries is far superior over those fake scumbags!"  
"You may be able to defend yourself, but can your indentured servent Ron take care of himself against them?"  
"What the fuck does it matter!?"  
"You know what? Fine, you don't want in? Leave!"  
"Fuck you Michael! And this cane totering freak!"

When Trevor walked out the door, Jake and Everest were lost again, and they were looking at a map.

"I told you he said go right on Strawberry Avenue. We're in El Burro Heights right now," Everest said.

Jake turned around to see Michael and Trevor.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to the Banner Hotel?"  
"Oh you wanna know how to get somewhere in this shithole!? Well too fucking bad! My advice to you is to fuck off before I put you 6 feet in the ground!" Trevor threatened.

Everest and Jake stood frozen. Trevor got into his truck and drove back to his trailer, pissed he had to drive 2 ½ hours for nothing.

"Hey, take a left at the end of the road, then at the light turn left on Innocence Boulevard. It's going to turn into Strawberry Avenue in Davis, just keep going straight until you get to get to Alta Street. Take a right, and you'll see it on the left," Michael said.  
"Alright thanks. Is everyone like him here? No one here is real nice."  
"Welcome to Los Santos, you ca never know what to expect."  
Jake managed to find his way to the Banner hotel by the time it got dark. Lester and Michael needed to get crew together.


	4. The Meeting

Don Percival and Karen Daniels eventually flew into Foggy Bottom on helicopters. It made Mayor Humdinger so much more anxious and excited. The Merryweather guys stood guard, and suddenly he became a VIP.

"You must be Mayor Humdinger," Don Percival approached.  
"That's me, I have a plan to get…"  
"Just so you know, you're in both private and government business now. You're messing with funding, and reputation! You better have something good!" Karen threatened.

"Oh I believe it'll satisfy both of you!" Mayor Humdinger announced confidently.

"Great, let's go in the outpost and discuss it," Don Percival offered.

The three, along with a handful of IAA agents and Merryweather guards entered the outposts.

"Alright, so this is what I'm thinking…"

"I didn't say you can start," Karen snapped.

Don, Karen, and the other IAA agents pulled out notebooks.

"Start."  
"Alright, so what I was thinking… we gas out a town, here in Canada, no Americans harmed if we play it right. A handful of these Merryweather guys got driven out of Adventure Bay, and they're looking for vengeance. I have a grudge against them as well, so it gives me reason to work with you."  
"We don't give a fuck if the people of that town killed your family! This is about business!" Karen interrupted.

"If you're going to send my guys in on a grudge, you pay the fucking premium!" Don added.

Mayor Humdinger got intimidated, but he didn't show it, "It's not about the grudge, I'm just stating what started my idea. So I'm thinking we can use Merryweather's research technology to create a new form of mustard gas that modern gas masks can't filter. Then they can create specialty gas masks that can filter out the gas, then them and the IAA can come in and rescue and evacuate the town, then the government will recognize you all for your excellence and bravery, then increase IAA funding, and allow Merryweather back on U.S. soil, then best of all take out the Paw Patrol!"  
Mayor Humdinger got pumped up and laughed after he said take out the Paw Patrol. Don Percival really liked the idea, but Karen didn't dig it.

"I like it. I came here thinking you were a jackass, now I can see you're a genius," Don complemented.

"Two things. One, the government doesn't give a fuck about morals and what's right! We're better off creating fear rather than honor. That's what the government wants to see. They'd see us as assets of power and a way to fight terrorism. And two, what the fuck is the Paw Patrol?" Karen twisted.  
"The Paw Patrol is the only thing that stands in our way. They're a team of 6 pups lead by a kid named Ryder," Mayor Humdinger warned.  
"Oh boo fuckin' hoo! A kid and his mutts stand in our way!" Karen taunted.

"I'm pretty sure three of my guys can take them down!" Don said.

A guard stepped in, "Uh… sir, they drove out an outpost with 18 of our guys at it. They're heavily trained and over powered."  
"What the fuck!?" Don pulled out his radio, "The 18 guys that were at the Adventure Bay outpost, wait for me outside," he got off the radio, "I'm gonna tear their asses after this!"  
The Catastrophe Crew started listening from outside the outpost. Karen made another deal.

"So here's what I'm thinking, I say Merryweather makes a bomb, funded us. Don, I assume you remember the nerve toxin stolen from Humane Labs? We make something even more powerful and deadly than that. Something those FIB shitbags can't get a hold of, and we set it off, right in the middle of that town!"  
Mayor Humdinger was unaware of how powerful the nerve toxin was, let alone how powerful this would be. He had no idea it'd wipe out Foggy Bottom the surrounding 15 towns.

"Yes! I like that idea! Destroy them once and for all!"  
Mayor Humdinger did his evil laugh while Don Percival was celebrating a Merryweather victory.

"Then let's get on it! We will wipe this town to the stone age! We'll do a warning shot first, so don't ditch the mustard gas!" Karen made clear.

"If Trevor Philips and Michael De Santa don't get in the way, we should be fine," Don added.

The Catastrophe Crew all looked across each other. They knew this was horrible, and something had to be done. They knew what to do, they had to call the Paw Patrol! They got into a Mesa and drove to Adventure Bay to tell Ryder what's going on. Ryder recognized the Mesa as being from Merryweather.

"Hey! You're still not welcome here!" Chase yelled.  
The Mesa stopped, and the kittens all got out.  
"Oh these kittens are up to no good again!" Chase barked, "Net!"  
The net flew and trapped the kittens. They meowed desparately to try to tell them about the plan.  
"You're still not going to take us over…. achoo!"

Chase had to deal with his allergies as Ryder came to them.

"I'll have Mayor Humdinger pick you up."  
The kittens kept meowing.

"Ryder, I think they're trying to tell us something!" Skye said.  
Ryder listened in, "What do you mean Mayor Humdinger is trying to gas Adventure Bay?... what? Bomb us too!? … Mayor Humdiner, Merryweather, and the IAA? I thought Mayor Humdinger was our friend now!"  
The pups gathered to hear the bad news.

"They mentioned a nerve toxin… Humane Labs? Thank you kittens! Thanks for telling us! No job is too big, no pup is too small!"  
Ryder slid out the pup pad, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"  
"Ryder needs us!" the pups said.

Eventually all the pups got the the observatory.

"Ok pups! We have a huge problem! Mayor Humdinger isn't our friend! Even after the breakthrough we had on Friendship Day!"  
"What are those kittens up to now!?" Rubble asked.

"The kittens are the ones whole told us. Mayor Humdinger is teaming up with Merryweather! He plans on gassing, then bombing Adventure Bay!"  
The pups all went into panic. Ryder had to call for order, something he'd never had to do.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the firepower to go and stop them right now. Merryweather's CEO is in town, and all the trained guys are guarding him!"  
"So what do we do!?" Chase asked.

"We have to do research on Merryweather and the IAA to see their witnesses. I need you pups to all do research! Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"  
The pups all went down the slide, but never got into a vehicle. They had to do research. Franklin went back to Lester's house with Michael. Dave was also on his way.

"What the fuck are we finna do about Merryweather!? It's just us three and some FIB dudes, what is there!?" Franklin demanded answers.

"We're still trying to figure it out. Don Percival must be stopped!" Lester said.

"We have a potential breakthrough," Dave said out of nowhere, "I want you all to meet Agent 14, a former IAA agent."

Agent 14 came in with no formalities, "So, I received word that Karen Daniels, lead IAA interogator and Don Percival, CEO of Merryweather had flown into a Canadian town called Foggy Bottom."  
"Hey, I think I know where that is!" Michael said, "We can catch a flight out there, and take them out."  
"Let's fuckin do it then!" Franklin agreed.

"There's just one problem," Agent 14 objected.

Lester jumped in, "Do you really think with Don fucking Percival and the lead IAA interogator there, that you'd be able to just fucking go up to them and take them out!? The guards agents will take you out within seconds! It'll take so much planning, and we don't even know what we're looking at! We have to pull satelite imagery just to see!"  
"Exactly! The bad news is Karen Daniels is just about to fly back to LS! So we can't catch her up there!"  
"Then let's get Trevor in a jet to take her down!" Franklin said, losing patience by the minute.

"No, that'll just pour fuel on the fire," Agent 14 said.  
"Then fucking let me know when it's time to move, I don't have patience for this bullshit!"  
Franklin left and drove back to his house in Vinewood Hills. The tention was building up, and something had to be done before it was too late.


	5. Road Trip!

After some extensive research, the Paw Patrol finally figured everything out about Merryweather. Who they were, the history, their CEO, major shareholders, and figured out just how much immunity they truly had. They also learned about the nerve toxin and just how deadly it was, and that Merryweather planned to build something even more deadly. There was almost no hope in stopping them… almost. That's until they discovered a three man army, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Philips.  
"Well, not all hope is lost," Ryder said.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked.  
"There's only one answer, we're going to San Andreas. Pups put your trucks into the Patroller. Robodog, hook up the extension trailer, we're taking the new vehicles as well!"

Meanwhile, Lester and Michael were looking at satellite imagery. They heard speculation about a team of dogs that help keep people safe. It was extremely illogical to them though,

"So you're telling me that there's six dogs that are led by a kid that run around helping people?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, there's their tower, but there's no way they actually do what we're reading on right now. Canadians are weird," Lester said.  
"Hey fuck you."

Jake and Everest were packing up to go back to Adventure Bay. Although they had to ask how to get to the Banner, they had been there for almost a week. They got into Jake's Dominator and got onto I-5 to head to Canada.

The Paw Patrol had just finished packing and loading the Paw Patroller so they could head to San Andreas. Ryder would do research on where to find Franklin, Michael, and Trevor on the day and a half drive.

"Alright, pups! Let's go!"  
The pups all raced to the Patroller and Robodog set out. Eventually, they merged onto the freeway. They had two hours until the U.S. border. After that, they had a day and half only stopping for gas. Thankfully Robodog didn't need sleep.

"We got a long drive ahead of us pups! Kick your paws up and relax!"

Ryder did even more research on the trio they were after. He found Franklin was significantly younger than the rest. The only thing on his criminal record was public exposure. That didn't deam him exactly… helpful. He looked at Michael. He couldn't find any confirmation, however there were rumors that he had faked his death through witness protection, changed his name, and is living off of his currently stashed millions.

When he did research on Trevor Philips, however he found entirely different results. He ran his own company, Trevor Philips Industries, a methamphetamine dealer. He was dangerous, but gave the pups hope, because he had singlehandedly taken down Merryweather cargo planes. He lived in Sandy Shores.  
"Hey Robodog, take us to Sandy Shores."

Robodog obeyed as they approached the Canada/US border. Obviously the border between Canada and the US was light, but it was enough to stop a large custom built semi-truck with a custom extension. That's when Ryder had given it some thought.  
"Pups, I didn't think about it. We've never brought the trailer extension into America. We had a hard time just getting this through. This might be illegal!"  
"We'aw not going to get awwested awe we?" Zuma asked.  
"No, they just won't let us through."  
Robodog pulled up to the passport gate. Ryder had his and the six pups' passports in hand.  
"We're not so sure your vehicle is street legal in the US," a border patrol guard said, "Can you pull the vehicle to the inspection spot?"  
Robodog barked and parked the Patroller into the designated, and a few vehicle inspectors observed the Patroller and the trailer extension. After

a few hours of not knowing whether or not they'd be allowed in, the Paw Patrol was relieved to know that the Patroller was within spec to be driving through the US. They packed back into the vehicle and got back on the Freeway.  
"Oh that was pointlessly a waste of time!"

Mayor Humdinger, Karen, and Don had just finished up their meeting, and agreed to the plan of destroying Adventure Bay. The IAA would get a bump in anti-terrorist funding, and Merryweather would take some credit and be allowed back on US soil.  
"I'll be back next week, be here!" Karen said.

"I live here, I'll be here."  
Karen boarded the helicopter that flew her back to Los Santos. Don stayed in Foggy Bottom. They had to open an outpost for the Humane Labs crew to make something even bigger and more deadly than the nerve toxin. Meanwhile, about half way down I-70, Jake and Everest saw the Paw Patroller.

"What are they doing going through here?" Everest asked.

"What are the chances!?"

No one in the Paw Patroller noticed Jake's Dominator. After all, the Paw Patroller stands out a lot more than a random Dominator. Ryder tried to stay up with Robodog while the pups slept. Granted, robot dogs don't exactly need sleep, or feel lonely, but it just seems nice. He ended up passing out, however. Robodog was trustworthy enough.

Robodog stopped for gas, so the pups got out got some food from the convenience store. They got back in quickly, it was cold. Nights in the midwest tend to be pretty cold. Ryder cleaned the windshield, then they were off again. The pups all fell asleep again, piled on top of each other. 22 hours and 3 gas stops later, they crossed onto the San Andreas border.

"We're in San Adreas pups!"  
The pups all cheered and celebrated.

"Just an hour until Sandy Shores!"  
The interior had become a mess from crumbs and wrappers from the pups and Ryder. Eventually, they finally got to Sandy Shores. Trevor's trailer was fairly distinct. They parked at a nearby abandoned motel parking lot and walked to Trevor's trailer. It had to have been at least 100 degrees. The air smelled like desert, gunpowder, and various illegal drugs.

"Stay here pups. I'll go talk to him," Ryder said.

He knocked on the door of Trevor's trailer. No answer. Trevor's neighbor came by.  
"He's out, probably making a meth deal. What do you need?" he asked.

"We need him, we heard about his fights with Merryweather, and we need help driving them out of our town."  
"I'll call him and tell him you're here."  
He pulled out his phone and dialed for Trevor.

"What do you want, Ron!?"  
"Hey T, there's a kid at your trailer looking for you."  
"Franklin really came all the way out here!?"  
"It's not Franklin, sir. He's a little kid with a bunch of dogs."  
"It can't be that fucking important!"  
"It's about Merryweather."  
"Ah fuck this! Tell them I'll be there in a couple hours!"


	6. Mr Philips

While they waited for Trevor, Ryder, Ron, and the pups were sitting outside Trevor's trailer. It was so hot outside. They heard so many gunshots, and Ron took a handful of hits of meth right in front of Ryder and the pups.

"That's so illegal!" Ryder pointed out.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Ron objected.  
"We just might," Chase said.

Ron jumped up out of his chair. He inspected the crystal he had smoked from the pipe.

"What the fuck did Chef lace this with!?"

The pups got confused. They had no idea that pups didn't talk in San Andreas. Ron started tripping.

"Oh shit, I swear that dog just talked to me!"  
"I did. You seem a little out of it there," Chase said.

"Since when do dogs talk!?"  
"These pups have always talked. Every pup I've met has talked," Ryder said.

"Well, I guess we'll be the judge of that when Trevor gets here."  
They sat a little longer, the pups getting more and more bored.

"So you're probaby the type that's always vigilant. You rely on the law. When things don't go your way, your feelings get hurt, and you try to find the smallest thing to pop someone for."  
Ryder looked at Ron with digust. That's not what the Paw Patrol was about.

"Let's not forget, you live in a trailer in the desert, and your life surrounds you with illegal activity. We can take you in at any minute."  
"What you think I'm scared of…"  
The pups all deployed their pup packs aimed at Ron. He immediately got scared and backed off.  
"Oh… of course… that completely came out wrong… See uhh… I just don't have very much self esteem. Especially having to follow Trevor."  
The pups all put their pup packs away. A few minutes later, Trevor finally showed up. He was in a distinctive red Canis Bodhi. He got out, obnoxious and covered in… blood. And a lot of filth. He immediatey struck fear in Ryder and the pups… and Ron.

oi;lk "What the fuck is this? A little kid and six puppies? Never too young for some good ol meth, right?"

"Um… no sir, we're not here for meth. We just…"  
"Then GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Trevor's yell made everyone freeze up. Normally the pups would stand defensively in front of Ryder, but they were frozen.

"What are you waiting for, a handjob? Eh?"  
That's when Ryder realized, Trevor's Canadian!  
"Ron, can you get these assholes out of here!?"  
Ron grabbed Ryder. Chase wasn't scared of Ron. He went full defense and slammed and pinned Ron to the ground. Trevor went from a ready to kill stance to a shocked stance. He wasn't scared, and he had no reason to be, but he was impressed. They'd be a great addition for Trevor Philips Industries. He hid it though. He was gonna make them beg.

"Fuck this! You're alone Ron! I'm going in my trailer!"  
Trevor was headed to the patio.

"Trevor wait! We need your help!"  
"Clearly you can handle yourselves."  
"Not with this! It's about Merryweather!"  
Trevor stopped in his tracks.  
"Merryweather!? I eat those heartless pricks for breakfast! If I can take them myself, I'm sure your little team here can!"

"I don't think you realize! They're building a bomb. Even more powerful than the nerve toxin you had to swipe from Humane Labs!"  
Trevor wondered how they knew that.

"Please! It threatens at least 15 Canadian towns!"  
"What towns?"

"The one we're worried about most is our town, Adventure Bay."  
Trevor roecognized that town!  
"Adventure fucking Bay!? I'd go there all the time in high school! I lived on the border of North Yankton, but I'd drive out there all the time with my buddies Michael… and… Brad…"  
"Really!? So will you help us!?"  
Trevor didn't want to… but those Canadian towns hit his soft spot.  
"Argh! Fine I'll help!"  
The pups cheered and celebrated.

"I have to take you to Los Santos then. I'll have you meet Michael, Lester, and Franklin."  
They made their way to the Paw Patroller.

"Merryweather teamed up with the IAA and the mayor of a rival town to take us down."  
"Are you fucking serious!? The government is involved now!?"  
"Please? For the sake of those towns!"  
"Fuckin fuck!"  
Trevor, Ryder, and the pups continued to walk to the Patroller. When they got in, Trevor went to sit in the driver's seat, but Robodog was already there. It gave Trevor a friendly bark.  
"Are you mocking me!?"  
Trevor threw Robodog and got in the driver's seat. It came back growling at Trevor.

"What are you gonna do!?"  
"Robodog, it's ok."  
Robodog obeyed and sat with the pups. Trevor eventually got onto Route 68 so he could get to I-2 to get to Los Santos.


	7. Welcome to Los Santos

As Trevor was driving down I-2 to Los Santos, he had the Patroller gunned the entire time. They were doing almost 100 in the semi-truck sized road vehicle. It was lighter, so it could go faster. Trevor was also weaving between traffic. It hadn't been driven this hard since Mayor Humdinger and the kittens hijacked it.  
"Alright pups, this'll be a rough ride. You're buckled in, right?" Ryder confirmed.  
All the pups gave Ryder the answer he wanted. It took Trevor a minute, but he realized these dogs were talking! He freaked out and looked back at the pups. Ryder had to grab the steering wheel to prevent the Patroller from crashing into a guardrail.

"W… what the fuck!?"  
"What?" Ryder asked.

"I just heard voices! I think Chef laced that last batch!"  
"That was just us!" Marshall said.

Trevor got up from the driver seat.  
"I'm too high to drive. Never thought I'd say it."

Ryder panicked and jumped into the driver seat, not wanting to leave the Patroller uncontrolled with the pups in it. At least when the kittens jacked it, if it would've crashed, none of the pups would've gotten hurt.  
"Robodog, take control!"  
Robodog barked and took control of the Patroller. Trevor shoved Chase over and sat right between Chase and Marshall. Chase was plush against Rocky not wanting to be anywhere near Trevor. Rocky was just happy Chase was in between in him and Trevor. Marshall, however, climbed right onto Trevor's lap and rolled onto his back.  
"What!? Do you expect me to pet you!? Get the fuck off me!"  
"Belly rub? Please?" Marshall begged.

"Only if you give me a blowjob later."

Ryder did NOT approve of that.  
"No one's giving you a blowjob!" Ryder snapped.

"What? I haven't had one in a couple weeks! I'm freaking the fuck out right now because dogs are talking to me! I could really use one right now!"  
The pups, being still being young and innocent, didn't know what they were talking about.

"Wanna know the last time I had one!? Never! And I never plan on it!" Ryder claimed.

"Oh just wait a couple years and…"  
"Can I have a belly rub now?" Marshall begged.  
"I'll tell you what, if you shut up, I'll do whatever you want!"

"Deal!"

Trevor gave in to Marshall's begging, but the rest of the pups kept their distance, still not trusting Trevor, even if he was being sweet… somewhat… to Marshall. Ryder already hated Trevor for the way he talked and treated the pups, but they needed him. Eventually the building on Los Santos came into view, and Ryder was relieved the drive was about to end. Two hours with Trevor in the same vehicle was almost a bigger grind than having to take down Merryweather.

"There it is pups! Los Santos! Our salvation!"  
"Hey, I'm your salvation! Michael is a backstabber! You can't trust him for shit! And Franklin is just a kid who's trying to make a living!" Trevor said.

Trevor took his hand off Marshall. He whined for Trevor to pet him, but Trevor just got up towards the driver's seat.

"Hey, robot! Take me to Vanilla Unicorn! I need to make a quick stop!"

Robodog just stared at Trevor. It waited for either a please or a command from Ryder.

"Fucking now!"  
Robodog cowered and barked obediently. Eventually I-2 morphed into a Los Santos avenue and the pups were underway to Strawberry, which is where Vanilla Unicorn is.  
"We're in Los Santos pups!"  
The pups were relieved to hear that! No more close premises with Trevor! Robodog had it's built in GPS, so it knew where to go.

"So is Vanilla Unicorn a restaurant?" Ryder asked.

"You could say that," Trevor lazily answered.  
"What are you gonna do there?"  
"Well, I'm the manager. I just gotta check in."  
Trevor went to sit back down, but Marshall was still laying on his back. Trevor slowly developed a heart and fondness for him. He picked him up, sat down, and set him down on his lap. Ryder noticed this. Maybe it was progress. Eventually they got to Vanilla Unicorn. The Patroller pulled over on the main road. It was too big to fit in the alley that Vanilla Unicorn was located.

Trevor got out and Ryder and the pups followed. When they got across the street, they smelled cigarettes and a muggy sweat smell.

"This is a weird smelling restaurant!" Chase noted.

Ryder looked up at the sign, "I don't think this is a restaurant!"  
They all walked to the entrance. There was a large body guard that guarded the entrance.

"Sorry, no minors or animals allowed."

"It's ok, they're with me," Trevor consented.

"It's not only wrong, it's also illegal, T. You and I can both go to prison!"  
"Oh cry me a fucking river!"

Ryder intervened, "I'd rather not anyway."  
"Suit yourself, I'll be out in a bit."  
"We'll be in the Patroller."  
Trevor walked into Vanilla Unicorn. Little did Ryder and the pups know, Trevor really went in to get drunk and avoid the situation. Trevor was going to try to use the girls to manipulate Ryder to have him forget about Merryweather and have the animal lovers feed and take care of the pups. Instead, the guard just discouraged Ryder and the pups to come in, and they'd wait for Trevor to never come out.

It was 4 o'clock right now. The pups had already spent more time in the last three days in the Patroller than they would've liked. They waited two hours for Trevor to come back out. Right now, he was absolutely wasted and pressuring a gay guy to get a lap dance from a female. It was April, so the sun was starting to go down.  
"What's taking him so long!?"  
The pups were either eating, playing, or sleeping. Ryder figured he could find Michael and Franklin without Trevor. Trevor wasn't exactly pleasant to be around anyway. They ventured further into Strawberry. Strawberry at sunset wasn't exactly that best place to be. Ryder, not wanting to start any trouble, had Robodog pull over so he could find where Michael and Trevor would be.  
Luckily the windows on the Patroller were bulletproof. So even if some hood who thinks he's all that decides to shoot a shotgun slug into the windshield, they could just drive off. The Patroller, however, was doing that thing where it wants to block off all cell reception, so Ryder got out. They pups followed, but they didn't have any gear on. They had taken their gear off for the road trip, so they hadn't had it on for a while.

"Ok, let's see. Franklin lives in Vinewood Hills, Michael lives in this mansion, it's visible from the satellite. Alright so…"  
"I'm done helping yo dumb ass!"  
"That's why you love me, nigga!"  
"Nigga, I hate yo fuckin guts sometimes!"

Ryder didn't know yet, but this was Franklin and his dumbass homie Lamar.  
"Hey, there's a little white kid! Let's rob his ass!"  
Ryder knew this thug was talking about him. He turned around to see Lamar coming at him.

"Like stealing candy from a muthafukkin baby!"  
"Man back the fuck up! We ain't robbing him! You're what makes the hood look bad! Look! He's got 6 fuckin dogs protecting him!"  
"They puppies, nigga!"  
Lamar grabbed Ryder. Ryder went defensive, pulled off Lamar's grip, and punched him in the chest. Franklin pulled Lamar away.

"Back the fuck up!"  
"This nigga just fuckin hit me!"  
Lamar pulled his gun out. Chase and Franklin were the only ones that noticed. Chase bit his leg, and Franklin grabbed the gun. Lamar kicked Chase. That's the second time this week Chase had gotten kicked! Ryder punched Lamar into darkness. As Lamar fell to the ground unconscious, Franklin couldn't help but bust out. He had to lean on the Paw Patroller because he was laughing so hard.

"Ice cold homie!"  
Franklin shook hands with Ryder then bent down to pet Chase.

"Hey, don't take him kicking you personally, he's just an idiot."  
"No one threatens Ryder and gets away with it."  
"Man, you just like Chop. I like you."  
"It's not just me, all six of us protect Ryder at all costs."  
"Man, I wish I got six Chops!"  
The pups could sense Franklin's soft spot for animals, especially dogs. And he was the first person in San Andreas to not freak out over talking dogs. They all jumped onto him wanting to play. This was something they only did with Ryder, and occasionally Jake and Carlos.

"Hey! That's unfair! There's six of you niggas!"  
As Franklin pushed them away, they just came right back. He and all the pups were laughing and having a good time. Ryder laughed as he watched, glad the pups finally found someone they loved in this place. It's been hell since they got here. Especially with… Trevor. The pups competed over Franklin, while Franklin competed just to get up.

"Alright pups! Let's go!"  
The pups got up, still around Franklin.

"What's your names?"  
Each pup introduced himself, or herself.  
"Let's get going pups! We gotta find Franklin and Michael before night falls."  
Man what the fuck!? Franklin thought. Franklin and Michael? Unless it's a gay couple, how many guys named Franklin and Michael hang out? There's no way though. He's never met this kid.

"It was good to meet you. I'm Ryder."  
"Err… I'm Franklin."  
Ryder's eyes widened in shock, "Franklin Clinton!?"  
"That's me."  
"Do you live in Vinewood Hills!?"  
"3671 Whispymound Drive."

Ryder couldn't believe they found Franklin from sheer coincidentiality. "We've been looking for you!"

That just made Franklin feel weird, "I don't know you do I?"  
"Probably not! It's about Merryweather! We heard about you, Trevor, and Michael! We found Trevor, but he wasn't any help. We need your help!  
"Merryweather!? How are you affiliated to them!?"  
"Our town is in danger! A nearby mayor teamed up with them and the IAA to produce a super weapon that'll not only take out our town, but the surrounding hundreds, maybe thousands of square miles!"  
"Are you from Foggy Bottom?"  
"Adventure Bay. Foggy Bottom is our neighboring town."  
"Lester mentioned a town called Foggy Bottom… holy shit!"  
Franklin pulled out his phone and dialed for a group conversation.

"Michael! Lester! I got help! I found a kid from the section of Canada Don Percival and that Karen chick was at!"

"Holy shit! Are you serious!?" Michael asked.

"Did you really drive all way to Foggy Bottom!?" Lester wondered.  
"Nah man, they're here in Los Santos! They were looking for me, Michael, and Trevor! They need our help us much as we need theirs!"  
"Bring them the fuck over here! Fuck yeah!" Lester celebrated.

He knew with the right help from this kid, he could take out Merryweather from all the way in Canada!

"Will do! I'll bring them to your place!"  
Franklin hung up, "Alright, follow me! My car is around the corner. I have a white Buffalo, just follow me when I get around this corner!"  
Ryder did not expect that kind of success. Franklin ran to his car as Ryder and the pups packed into the Patroller. Franklin came around the corner.

"Robodog, follow that Buffalo!"  
Robodog obeyed. In about a half hour, they got to Lester's house. Franklin pulled over to the curb on the avenue, knowing the Patroller was way too big to fit on Lester's street.

"We'll park here. That thing can't fit on this tiny ass street. Just follow me!"  
Franklin lead Ryder and the pups to Lester's house. This was it! This was salvation! This was when Merryweather needed to start praying.


	8. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

Franklin barged into Lester's house, and Ryder and the pups followed. Normally Trevor is the one to rudely barge in.

"Man, we finna do this! We finna take down Merryweather!"  
"Fuck yeah! Take down Don Percival and those left wing government stooges once and for all!" Lester celebrated.

"As long as they get taken down and don't go after my family again, I'm willing to do this," Michael said.  
Ryder and the pups came into view.

"There you are! You… oh you all are gonna be fucking heroes!" Lester said as he attempted to hug Ryder, "Come on, give Uncle Lester a hug!"  
Ryder gave in a hugged Lester. He smelled like old man and pain killers. He wasn't an old man though. Lester just clung to Ryder, but Ryder tried to leave his grip.  
"Uh, I think this went long enough," Ryder said.

Ryder had to push Lester away.

"Don't be such a pedophile Lester," Michael taunted.

"I'm not a pedophile, I'm just really intimate with those who help me with uh… our problems… wait a minute!"  
Lester observed Ryder and the pups, then jumped onto his computer. He realized who this boy and motley crew of pups were. He pulled up an image of the lookout and the pups onto his computer.  
"You're the… Paw Patrol. I thought… what!?"  
"How do you know who we are?" Ryder asked, getting more and more creeped out by Lester.  
"I didn't think you all were actually… You… you actually go around solving problems for people?"  
"That's us! The Paw Patrol!" Chase said proudly.  
"What the fuck!?" Michael yelled as he backed away.

Lester screamed and fell out of his wheelchair. He grabbed his cane to try to stand back up. His scream was absolutely priceless.

"What the fuck just happened?" Franklin asked.

"That dog just fucking talked! Did you not hear it!?" Lester panicked.

Franklin's a dog whisperer, so he thought nothing of it.

"There's no way you didn't hear that, Frank!" Michael said.

"Well, I thought nothing of it the first, but I guess it is kinda different."  
"Why does everyone freak out when we talk?" Skye asked.

"Do all six of you talk!?" Michael asked.  
All the pups started talking at once. Ryder was cracking up at Lester and Michael's reactions. He just hoped they didn't treat the pups like Trevor did.

"Well… uh… how about we get to planning how to take down Merryweather and the IAA before they blow you to the stone age, and come back to American soil," Michael offered.  
"That sounds nice," Ryder said.

"Alright, so as I was saying, I did some research to try to fi…" Lester was interrupted.  
"Can I have a belly rub?" Marshall asked.

"Can I finish saying what I have to say? Besides… I'm still a little… creeped out by you talking…"  
Marshall jumped onto Lester's lap, and Lester screamed in pain.

"Ah! I have a very serious illness that causes a great load of pain!"  
"I'm sorry!" Marshall licked Lester to make up for it.  
"Can someone get this dog off of me!?"  
Franklin picked up Marshall, and sat down with him on his lap. He'll adore the pups if the others don't.

"If I don't get interrupted, I can tell you! I was looking at satellite imagery, of Foggy Bottom, and looking at any other nearby forces, and I read about the Paw Patrol. I thought that was a hoax, apparently not. I was able to zoom in, and I saw an outpost. Look, Don Percival, and Karen Daniels!" Lester observed.

"There's Mayor Humdinger!" Ryder noticed.  
"Who?" Franklin, Michael, and Lester asked at once.

"He's probably the one responsible for all this. He has a rivalry with our town. He and our Mayor had been enemies for years, then all of a sudden, we were all friends until now," Ryder explained.

"Why would he turn on you?" Michael asked.  
"I'm having speculation about…" Ryder realized something, "They're getting back at us for the bank heist! There's no way Mayor Humdinger figured it out!"  
"He didn't! He's making assumptions, that's why he didn't confront us!" Rocky brainstormed.

"Woah, woah! I heard about a bank heist in Canada. I didn't figure out where it was, but it was pulled off by a group of dogs! That was you!?" Lester asked.  
"$10 million right out of his bank. That bank heist was before Friendship Day, why didn't he try to destroy us worse? At the end of the day, he just became friends with us, but he's back to… get back at us. This is kinda our faults…" Ryder realized.

"Yeah, we should take some responsibility, but he's about to destroy the entire town!" Chase argued.

"He thinks destroying not just Adventure Bay, but Foggy Bottom, and all the other towns surrounding us!" Skye agreed.

"If the bomb they're making is powerful enough, it could hit Toronto! That'd be catastrophic!" Rocky added.

"They won't make it that powerful, the U.S. border is closer to us than Toronto is," Ryder ensured.

"They don't give a fuck! Those selfish war-mongering pricks will take out all of North America if it means getting their power back!" Lester objected.

"You planned a bank heist, you and Lester should be a good enough team to take them down!" Franklin said.  
"I can give you intel on Mayor Humdinger, and the geographical locations of Foggy Bottom and surrounding areas. I have a base, but I came to you all for help with Merryweather and the IAA. We can't do anything about them! We were able to drive out Merryweather from our town with homefield advantage, but we can't stop this bomb!"  
"We need Trevor to take out Merryweather, that's the problem," Lester said.  
"You don't want to meet Trevor, trust me," Michael jumped in.

"Oh we already did. He was… pleasant," Ryder said.

"Well, sorry for your loss. But I can help you with the IAA, have buddies from the FIB that kinda owe me," Michael said.

"Man, I had enough of those mother fuckers for one lifetime!" Franklin said.

"If we're going to take out the IAA, we need their biggest enemy."

Michael stepped outside to talk to Dave Norton.

"I'll have to do more research, but… by the looks of it… fucking Percival has Humane Lab scientists in Foggy Bottom, and they're building the bomb right there."  
That completely alarmed Ryder and the pups. The pups lost it, but Ryder stayed calm.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to fully develope it?" Ryder yelled over the pups.  
"With scientists working around the clock… um… Two weeks!"

"Wha… are… are you serious!? We… we have two… TWO WEEKS to take down a private army and a government agancy!?"

"You might not have to take them down completely, but…" Franklin attempted to comfort.

"Don't sugar coat it Franklin! They're going to have guards stacked guarding that outpost! They're not going to have a breachable laboratory! They'll hav hundreds of guards on standby! Especially with Don Percival there! It'll take an army bigger than we have!" Lester admitted.

"I'm not going to let this… Not by my hands… FUCKING FUCK!" Ryder outbursted.

The pups fell completely silent. They never heard Ryder cuss, or scream like that. He had always kept patience. He'd lose temper every now and then, but never rage outbursts like that.

"Wyder…"

"I'm not going to stand here, while my home, all the people I love are threatened by a nuke on crack and testosterone times 10! I'm not going to be told we can't do this! I came to you all for help!"  
Michael came in, with Ryder screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I take it this is a bad time?"  
"Sit with Franklin and Lester!"  
Michael didn't want to make Ryder any more mad, so he sat next to Franklin on Lester's bed.

"If you all can't help me!? Then what are you!? Trevor wasn't any help! If none of you can help… then fuck you all!"  
The pups stood completely frozen. For Franklin, Michael, and Lester, while it was odd a 10 year old kid was screaming at them, it was nothing compared to Trevor. Plus they didn't know Ryder very well. Ryder walked out of the house, needing fresh air… not Lester air.

"What was that about?" Michael asked.

"Well, I told him the truth that we don't have enough firepower to save their town," Lester answered.

"Bullshit we don't! We got fucking Trevor! I know that dude is fuckin psycho, but that kid, these pups need our help! Hundreds of thousands of fuckin lives are in danger! I'm going to get him involved!" Franklin challenged.

"Trevor doesn't give a fuck! What, do you think he's gonna stop his meth making for some kid and a motley crew of dogs!? No, he's gonna…"  
"Think about the bloodshed Mike! Trevor loves spilling blood! Any kind of gut splatter satisfies his psychotic desires! He'd love nothing more than to take out fucking Merryweather with his own hands!"  
"You know what Frank!? That just might be the best argument I've ever heard! Dave told me to meet him at the FIB courtyard. You call Trevor and have him meet us there!"

Meanwhile, the pups were trying to figure out which pup to send out to check on Ryder.

"Skye, Ryder is the most gentle with you, I think you should," Chase said.

"I'm also the most fragile! Everyone loves Marshall, he should do it!"

"Ryder has lost his temper with me more than any of you… combined…"  
"Zuma's Ryder's favorite, he should do it," Rubble offered.

"Wyder doesn't have a favowite! He loves us all equally!"  
All the other pups agreed and objected Rubble's comment. In the end, Zuma did it anyway. He walked out, for the first time, scared to talk to Ryder.

"W… Wyder? Awe you ok?"  
Ryder was sniffling. It was clear his rage had turned to sorrow.  
"This is my fault! If I wouldn't have planned that bank heist… this wouldn't be a problem!"

"It's not youaw fault! We shouldn't have done it. Even then, Mayoaw Humdingaw is an asshole foaw this."  
"Zuma… I know I just made a big outburst, but please don't cuss. Come here… please."  
Zuma approached Ryder, actually scared he was about to get disciplined for cussing. When he got to him, he felt foolish for thinking that. Ryder pulled Zuma in for a tight hug and cried into his fur.

"It's ok, Wyder, we'll get thwough this, we'll take cawe of it! No one will stop us, not even a pwivate awmy!"  
Zuma never thought the roles would be reversed. It was always Ryder that would comfort him when he cried. Ryder was always the one the held him close when he needed him.

"We need you Wyder! They need you! Evwyone back at home needs you! Don't give up!"  
"Thanks Zuma!"  
Ryder got up and went back inside, carrying Zuma. After the help, he earned a little reward.  
"Feeling better?" Lester asked.  
"Not really, but I'm calm. Now are we going to take care of this mess?"  
"We got a meeting tomorrow with an FIB agent, and Trevor will be there. So if all goes well, we should have a plan constructed," Michael said.

"Hey, dog, what time is it?" Franklin asked.

"It's 9:30," Ryder said, "So it's closer to 11:30 in our timezone."

"Shit, I need to get back to Amanda, I don't need her getting worried," Michael said.

"Alright." "See you tomorrow, Michael."  
"Hey, it was good to meet all of you, I just hope we can help out the best we can," Michael said on the way out.  
"Thanks Michael. And don't take anything I said personally. I lost my sanity for a minute there."  
"It's nothing when you deal with Trevor. I'll see you tomorrow, kid!"

Michael left, and headed home.  
"Shit, Ima hit the showers too. See you tomorrow, Lest."  
"Alright Frank, remember, FIB courtyard."  
"Fosho. Hey, do y'all need a place to stay?" Franklin offered.

"We have the Paw Patroller, it's a recreational vehicle as well. We'll be able to stay in it," Ryder said.

"I got no problem keeping y'all at my crib, if it gets crammed, just hit me up."  
"Will do, thanks Franklin."

"Or you could stay here, I get lonely, it'd be nice to have some… company."  
Ryder didn't want to decline Lester's offer, but there was no way they were staying here. Franklin walked out, but came right back in.

"Oh I should probably take you to a safer neighborhood. It can get sketchy here at night."  
Ryder and the pups saw it as an opportunity to not be left alone in Lester's presents.  
"We'll follow you. Thanks for the help Lester!"  
"No problem. As long as we get this done."  
Franklin walked Ryder and the pups out to the Paw Patroller. They packed into the Paw Patroller while Franklin got into his Buffalo and guided them to Mirror Park. It wasn't a flawless neighborhood, but they had quick access to all parts of the city.

"Like I said dog, if you need anything, just hit me up, and I'll be happy to help," Franklin offered.

"We will, thanks Franklin!"  
Robodog turned on the generator on the Paw Patroller and stepped onto it's charger. The pups cuddled up on the beanbags in the Patroller's trailer, while Ryder fell asleep in the cab of the actual truck. What a long day.

Meanwhile, Trevor is waking up right outside of Vanilla Unicorn with a beer in his hand.

"Huh!?"  
He smashed the bottle on the ground.

"Coulda swore there was a truck here waiting for me…"  
Trevor got into his truck, drove off still drunk, and did Trevor stuff.

AN: Adventure Bay's geographical location was never mentioned, leaving those of us who actualy pay attention to that detail wondering where the hell it is. Normally I place Adventure Bay in Southwestern Canada, (As I usually imply that it is in British Columbia) but in this particular story, I have the geographical location in the place of a town called Thunder Bay, which is about an hour and a half north of Minnesota, and about 500 miles away from Toronto. The terrain will be the same as shown in Paw Patrol.


	9. Roaming Los Santos

That morning, Ryder got up earlier than the rest of the pups, as he always does. He stepped outside to take a leak. One problem with the Patroller is it didn't have a bathroom for him. Waking up in Mirror Park, he could see the sun coming over Vinwood Hills. He could the the Vinewood lights still on, and the morning sun shining on the buildings of Los Santos.

This wouldn't be a bad place to live… aside from the hipsters. He had people staring at him as he was relieving himself… Welcome to Los Santos Ryder! Don't spend much more time around Trevor! Chase walked out, stretching and still waking up.  
"Good morning Ryder!"  
"Morning Chase! This is a really nice neighborhood, but the people could use some work."  
"Well, everyone around here has a house, they're probably not used to a kid going to the bathroom on the street."  
"Hopefully that's all. Franklin said this was a good neighborhood. I just…"

Ryder got a call on his pup pad. He sanitized his hands and answered it. It was Michael.

"Hey Ryder! We're meeting in the FIB courtyard in an hour. Me, Franklin, Trevor, and FIB agent Dave Norton will be there."  
Ryder saw Dave in the background.

"You must be Ryder. It'll be good to meet you in person. I know you have a bunch of pups with you, but I'm afraid you can't bring them here. This is a classified meeting, and we're afraid they might leak information," Dave said.

"But my pups are trustworthy! They're more trustworthy than Trevor!"  
"Trust me, I know, if it was up to me they could come. But they can't. They can explore Los Santos if they want! I'll put a dispatch into the LSPD to ignore any driving dogs."  
"I guess."  
Ryder hung up.

"Who was that?" Chase asked.

"Michael and a guy from the FIB. He says you pups can't go to the meeting."  
"What!? Why?"  
"He's afraid you'll leak intelligence."  
"But… but…"  
"I'll go tell the other pups."  
Ryder went in, told the pups that they weren't allowed to go to the meeting, and offered for them to roam Los Santos. They were disappointed, but roaming LS sounded fun. Ryder pulled his Gauntlet off of the car trailer and headed to the FIB courtyard. The pups were left at the Patroller, deciding where they wanted to go.

"We should go to Vinewood, I've always wanted to go there!" Skye suggested.

"We should go to Strawberry, home of NWA!" Marshall said.  
"Umm, we don't wanna get shot," Zuma said.

"I'm feeling adventurous! I'm gonna go wherever!" Rocky said.

Rocky got into his Contender and drove off, north on East Mirror Boulevard, which led to Vinewood Boulevard. Skye followed him in her Valkyrie. Marshall went south, all the way down to Cypress Flats… the ghetto. It eventually turned into Strawberry. At least Marshall had an armored car. Chase went after him, not wanting to get hurt. He was a cop, so he could team up with the LSPD.

Zuma and Rubble didn't want to split up in this big ass city. They already didn't like not all being together, but luckily all six of them had GPS, and they could communicate with their pup tags. Zuma and Rubble drove down to San Andreas Avenue, then ended up in Pillbox Hill.  
Ryder had gotten to the courtyard. Trevor, Michael, Dave, and some guy he didn't recognize were there. Franklin and Lester were nowhere to be seen. When he walked up, he realized the guy he didn't recognize was Agent 14 in disguise.

"There's that kid with those weird dogs!" Trevor greeted.

"They're normal to me, I don't know what your problem is," Ryder said.

"After I was told that your dogs talked, I had to make sure we didn't risk any information getting leaked," Dave said.  
"So it was your choice," Ryder observed.  
"Yes, but it was for good intentions. You'd rather take out Merryweather and have them miss one meeting than risk it all being compromised, right?"  
"I guess. Marshall can be a loud mouth at times, but Chase is law enforcement, he's meant for this, and Zuma would cover up a murder for me."

"Once Franklin and Lester get here, we can continue with the meeting," Agent 14 said.

They sat and waited while the pups were out exploring. Rocky, Skye, and Marshall were disappointed. Rocky and Skye drove to Vinewood thinking it'd be cool and glamorous, when all they got was bad traffic, prostitutes and hobos. Marshall went to Strawberry thinking he'd see gangs, shootouts and street rappers. He basically got the same results, but in a run down neighborhood.

He felt safe driving through with an armored car. Chase on the other hand, while his car was undercover, he was still a cop in the ghetto. He had to worry about Marshall, and his bullet vulnerable windows. Rubble and Zuma also had a traffic problem, but they got to drive through the business area. They got to see the Maze Bank tower, Augury Insurance, Schlongburg Sachs, and all sorts of other famous towers.

They passed right by the Banner Hotel. Little did they know Jake and Everest were there a couple days ago. They drove into Davis eventually, which bordered Strawberry, where Marshall had gotten out of his car and was talking to some Families OGs.

"Hey! You're a gangster! Have you shot people!?" Marshall asked.

"The fuck!? A talking dog!? That shit's wack! Sup homie!" the Families OG said.

"Sup!" Marshall said, already feeling welcome in the hood.

Lamar came from nowhere, "Hey, this pup belong to dat nigga who jumped me!"

"You jumped him, nigga! Frank told me!"  
"Yeah nigga! You jumped him!" Marshall said feeling hood.

"Oh hail no! You white you don't say that!" Lamar snapped, already having low tolerance.  
The OG turned on Marshall as well. They grabbed him and pinned him to a wall by the basketball courts they were at.

"Ah! Please don't shoot me!" Marshall pleaded.

"We ain't gon shoot you homie! We just gon give you a lesson!"  
Chase finally caught up with what Marshall was doing. He noticed Lamar and the OG about to beat Marshall to hell. He turned the lights on in the cruiser, and deployed his pup pack. The two looked over and started laughing.

"This fuckin puppy's got a backpack with tools!"  
"I may be a pup, but we're powerful!"  
The guys pulled out their guns, but Chase launched his net and both guys fell to the ground. Marshall fell and quickly got behind Chase.

"Both of you are under arrest for animal abuse and attempted murder! You have the right to remain silent, anything you s…"  
They both broke loose from the nets and Chase and Marshall both fled to Chase's Charger.

"Go Chase go!"

Chase slammed it into drive and put the pedal to the metal. Lamar and the OG shouted out to the other gangstas around.  
"We got two mark ass pups that tried to jump us! In that blue Buffalo!"  
All the gangstas surrounding them started to shoot at Marshall and Chase. Luckily they were already on the move. Chase called in the LSPD.

"This is Chase, officer from Adventure Bay, Canada! I'm in Strawberry receiving fire! I need backup!"  
"We have units on the way, please stand by."  
"Stand by!? I'm running! Marshall, your car is armored! I'm dropping you off!"  
Chase dropped Marshall off right next to his armored SUV, turned his lights and siren on, then drove off, as a law enforcement officer. No gangsta was gonna shoot at a cop knowing more was coming. Marshall got into his XLS, and drove off, not worrying about having to get shot. He was getting tailed, but the people tailing him had the worst aim in the world. Meanwhile, Franklin and Lester got to the courtyard.

"Alright, so, are we gonna stop Merryweather, or are we gonna choke each other's chickens?" Lester asked.  
"My boy here wants to save his town, not watch it get destroyed," Trevor said as he put his arm around Ryder.

Ryder wasn't sure if he was more freakeed out by Trevor or Lester. He got up and sat next to Franklin.

"Come on, I'm just tryin to help you out," Trevor made excuses.

"Get serious! If we're going to take down Merryweather, then we need to take them out at the source! Don Percival, war mongering, absolute douche, and is about a subtle as an oversized dildo!" Agent 14 said.

"Not to go off topic, but aren't you the guy that hired that crew of creepy quiet weirdos last year? They broke out Rashkovsky, and invaded Humane Labs?" Lester asked.

"I will neither confirm or deny."  
"Wait… Trevor, wasn't it you that hired that same crew for a drug transportation convoy?"  
"That went horribly fucking wrong!"  
"What happened to that crew? I did a hit on Pac Standard, then lost contact. Are they still around?"  
"They lived on the streets and lived a life of crime. They're all probably dead by now!" Agent 14 said.

"If we contact them, we might be able to have extra muscle… but… nah, if they wouldn't have contacted us after the Vangelico hit, they must be dead."

"Can we assess action against Merryweather!?" Ryder asked, getting impatient.  
"Come on, the kid's willing to die to prevent this all from happening! We gotta help him!" Michael intervened.

"Alright, so after checking in with the IAA, it's not a droppable bomb. It's set off by detonation. We have a chance at being able to disarm it. We know it'll be armed and in place when Merryweather and the IAA run like hell," Agent 14 confirmed.

"Who's stupid enough to go in there!?" Franklin asked.  
Trevor pointed at Michael, "It'll give him a major ego boost. He's gotta compensate for his manhood somehow."  
"Bite me!"

"I'll do it. I'm willing to go in single handed. I'll risk being at the source of that explosion to save the town and everone I love! I don't want anyone else to die!" Ryder volunteered.

"That's ballsy kid, but we can't have minor casualities. Sending a minor in on a lethal job is illegal," Dave stopped.

"Try and stop me! Everything about this is illegal!"  
"We're just defending our American freedoms and your Canadian towns," Michael said.

Ryder sat down again, trying to think why the hell Mayor Humdinger would be willing to blow up his own town. What he didn't know, is Mayor Humdinger is too stupid to figure out how powerful this bomb really is. Speaking of, he got a call… from Humdinger.

"Uh… I don't know what… why he's calling me."

"Aswer it, act natural," Dave insisted.

Ryder hit the answer button, "Hi Mayor Humdinger! What's up!"  
"Hey Ryder, I was just seeing how you were doing."  
"Um… I'm fine… why do you ask?"  
"Just checking in! Um, I kinda need help though. There's army guys camping around Foggy Bottom. I don't know if they're going to attack or not."  
Ryder looked up, wondering what to do. Everyone gestured for him to stay natural and not let Humdinger know that he knows about the plan.

"I can't, I'm out of town."  
"Wait, really? Where are you at?"  
"The pups and I took a trip to America… uh… We needed a break, so we're out sight seeing."  
"Oh… well… maybe when you get back?"

"Definitely! I'll drive them out as soon as I get back!"  
"Thanks Ryder!"

The call ended.

"I don't know what that was about. You know what though? My only sources that say Mayor Humdinger was actually involved in this was a crew of kittens… What if… my town's really not in danger and they're just using Foggy Bottom as a hostage town?" Ryder thought.

"So you're telling us you're here on word of kittens?" Michael got straight.  
"What the fuck are you doing here listening to fucking kittens!? We don't need your help if you're just paranoid!" Trevor snapped.  
"This has gotta be a joke!" Agent 14 said.

"All Merryweather is doing then is setting up a new place because Humane Labs has been raided twice?" Dave confirmed.

"No, no! He's really in danger! I just pulled satellite imagery. There's the Humdinger guy, there's Don fucking Percival!" Lester established, "Let's see if I can get a radio frequency."  
Lester pulled up sound.

"Hey, Humdinger, what'd AIDS head say?" Don asked.

"He said he's out of town. He and the pups."  
Ryder realized he was the one referred to as AIDS head.

"What kind of insult is that?"

"That's what comes from a pseudo right-wing, homophobic jackass who promotes wars while sitting at a desk would say," Agent 14 said.

Lester shushed them as the audio went on.

"Damn it! That's too bad we couldn't lure them here. We could've taken them out in seconds, and the town would be vulnerable," Don said.  
"But if we take out the Paw Patrol, why would we still demolish the town?"  
"Payback is a bitch ain't it? They wronged us, now they're all gonna pay! Hey you know what!? Since they're out of town, that town is vulnerable! I'm gonna get my scientists to hurry up so we can demolish the town now."  
"If we do it now, the Paw Patrol won't be there."  
"Hey, they'll come back to no home, cry to you for help, then BANG BANG! They're dead!"  
"I guess it'll work. Say, what do you think the view of the explosion will be like from here?"  
"Oh it'll be a blast from here!"  
Don tried to hint to Mayor Humdinger about the explosion size, but he just took it as a pun. Ryder was left speechless.

"Well looks like you should get home quick," Dave suggested.

Ryder just sat down, trying to think of what to do. At least Rocky and Skye were having a blast. Skye landed her helicopter, and they were cruising through LS. By cruising, I mean swerving through traffic, driving like maniacs. They disagreed on music.

"We're listening to FlyLo!" Rocky said.

"No! Turn on Non Stop Pop!" Skye argued.  
"Yuck, Soulwax then."  
"No!"

Now Zuma and Rubble were in Strawberry. They were unaware that Marshall was getting shot at a block away. Kina funny, Marshall's just driving at a semi-normal speed, knowing the guys can't kill him. The LSPD zipped passed, going to Chase. Marshall found Channel X, the perfect radio station for the occasion. Rubble was enjoying The Lowdown 91.1, while Zuma was bumping West Coast Classics (my station yay!)

On Dave's LSPD scanner, he could hear about the Strawberry shootings going on. Ryder was completely unaware that his pups were involved in that chaos. Rocky noticed the LSPD chasing him for speeding.

"Hold on to something Skye!"

Rocky ramped into the LS River, where he finally able to take the Contender to it's top end. There were about four police cars chasing him.  
"Rocky!? Why are we running from the cops!?"  
"When they find out we're the Paw Patrol, they'll let us go!"  
"Um… being in the Paw Patrol only gives us Canadian law enforcement exemptions."  
Rocky looked over at Skye, wide eyed.

"You're… messing with me right!? Oh God! Being in Los Santos turned us into criminals!"

"It's alright Rocky! Just get away!"

Meanwhile, on Dave's LSPD scanner, "All units be advised, we have a green Vapid Contender with Ontario, Canada license plates in the LS River, reckless driving and trespassing."  
Ryder recognized green Vapid Contender, "Oh no… no… it's not… is it… Ah!"  
Rocky was trying to outrun the cops. He noticed a tunnel. He wasn't sure where it lead, but he took it. All the cops passed by, not being able to make the turn like Rocky did. It was a subway tunnel, so the cops didn't have read on where they would come out of the tunnel. That's when Ryder called. Rocky quickly turned on the light and answered.  
"Hey Ryder! How's the meeting going?"  
"Uh… stressful. But… why are you running from the cops!?"  
Rocky's anxiety surged, "Uh… uh…"  
"We're here to get help to save Adventure Bay! Not cause problems!"  
"I was… I was just… um…"  
"We'll discuss consequences when…"  
"Ryder, it was an honest mistake!" Skye jumped in, "He was speeding, and forgot he wasn't exempt here. He went into an LS River entrance because he was trying to move out of their way, then they claimed he was resisting arrest. The cops are awful here!" Skye defended.  
"It's true, the LSPD will arrest anyone for anything," Agent 14 helped.

"Is what Skye's said true Rocky?"  
Rocky nodded his head, still speechless.

"Alright, just don't run from the cops again. We don't need unnecassary attention. So…" Ryder got a call from Marshall. Rocky was still on the line, "Hey Marshall, what's…"

"Um, so some guys were shooting at me, the Los Santos PD came along, and Chase was helping out, so now they think I'm an idiot, and they're trying to treat Chase like they would treat a dog around here."  
"Ugh…" Ryder couldn't believe the pups were getting the LSPD's attention.  
Rocky hung up, "Thank you… seriously! Thanks for defending me!"  
"They were being assholes, so I had to tell Ryder the truth."  
Rocky hugged Skye.

"Hey Rocky…"  
"Oh sorry!"  
"No, not that… it's uh…"  
They both made eye contact. They slowly leaned in towards each other, then kissed. They seduced each other somehow. They were in this tunnel where no one would see. That's when Rocky's realization kicked in. He pushed Skye away. It didn't take Skye long to have the same realization.  
"Oh God! What was that!?" Skye asked.

"What the fuck is Los Santos doing to us! We never would've done something like that back at home!" Rocky said.  
"How about we get out of this stupid tunnel!"  
Rocky found a way out of the tunnel. They didn't really say anything else to each other on the way back to Skye's helicopter. Neither of them were real proud of what just happened. Now they just wanted back out of Los Santos, and preferably away from Trevor. Chase finally explained to the cops what was going on with him, Marshall and the Paw Patrol. They didn't believe but by FIB orders they had to let them go. Ryder and the rest were finishing up the meeting.  
"So when are we going back to Adventure Bay!? We don't have long!" Ryder pressured.

"Within the next week. I need to get clearance to leave the country," Dave said.  
"And we need more intel," Agent 14 added.  
"A week!? They could be done with the bomb by then!" Ryder panicked.  
"Percival is bluffing! That thing won't be done for a while!" Lester said.  
"I think we got all the intel we need! All we need is muscle to get that bomb! We need to disavow Merryweather, the IAA, and Mayor Humdinger and save Adventure Bay! I'm going back tomorrow! I'd appreciate your help up there, but if not, I appreciate your help here," Ryder decided.

"Wait, Friday, we'll all leave Friday! I can get access to Insurgent LAPVs, and a gunship. I'll get clearance to leave the country then!" Dave negotiated.

"It's Tuesday… alright. All of you are coming?"  
"Uh… I'm undercover… if I leave the country, that kinda defeats the purpose," Agent 14 said.

"Alright, everyone else? You can ride in the Patroller."  
"I ain't riding with those talking dogs!" Trevor said.  
Ryder was relieved to hear that.

"You'll fly the gunship then," Lester assigned.  
"I'll drive an LAPV," Michael called.  
"I'll drive the other," Dave said.

"Shit, I'll roll with the pups," Franklin volunteered.

"Let's get whatever we need then we can…" Ryder was cut off.  
"What the fuck!?" Michael yelled.

A Merryweather Buzzard attack chopper came from nowhere.

"We have intel that you have intel… that you are aware of what we have going on up north! We were given order to terminate you!"

Merryweather Mesas rolled up to apprehend the seven guys. Agent 14 bailed, if he got caught doing this, it'd be a class A felony. The rest ran to cover, Michael helping crippled Lester.

"Shit! Humdinger told Don Percival, now they figured it out!" Ryder yelled.

Ryder realized he developed a cussing habit, which he already dispised.

"Kid, catch!" Michael yelled.

Michael threw Ryder a SCAR-L. The rest had their LMGs and assault rifles as well. Oh this is going to be one hell of a shootout for Ryder.

AN: Seems like the corruption of Los Santos is getting to Ryder and the pups. They're now facing a new enemy... themselved.

Also, if you didn't get the implication, the crew that Lester, Agent 14, and Trevor worked with was supposed to be online characters. I'm going to have that crew come and help out to defend Adventure Bay. If you want your character into this story, send me a PM. There's three open spots. I'll either use gamertags, or whatever you named your character, depending on your consent.


	10. Duking It Out With Merryweather

"That fucker fucked us! He and Don fucking Percival pieced it together!" Lester yelled.

"We're not gonna make it! We're gonna die!" Ryder panicked.

He forgot about the other's experience in large shootouts. However, this was gonna be his his first.

"Don't worry kid! Just stay behind us!" Michael calmed.

"We have to make sure Ryder makes it out alive! He's what we're protecting right now!" Dave called out.

"How about we all make it the fuck out of here!" Franklin suggested.

"I'm with Frank!" Trevor claimed, "Agent 14 bailed, he ain't gonna help for shit!"

Ryder just stayed behind cover not wanting to poke his head out. Michael gave him three 60 round magazines on top of the one already in the gun. He fired blindly. It had more recoil than the M4 he used against Merryweather in Adventure Bay.

"We ain't escaping shit with that chopper!" Michael yelled.

The chopper suddenly started firing it's mounted cannons. It was tearing up the concrete barrier Ryder was taking cover behind.

"It's Ryder we want! We'll let the rest of you go if you hand him over!" the Merryweather chopper said.

"Tough fucking luck! That'll never happen!" Franklin answered.

More Mesas showed up to try to apprehend them.

"Fall back! Towards the eagle fountain!" Dave ordered.

Everyone but Ryder moved towards the fountain.

"Kid get over here!"

"How do I know I'm not gonna get shot!?"

"It's now or never!"

Ryder took off, running from the concrete barrier to take cover behind the eagle fountain. He felt a round fly right past his head. That didn't exactly put him at ease. He got to the fountain and dropped into cover.

"That wasn't so hard!" Trevor said.

"I almost died!"

"We need to find a way out of here!" Michael persuaded.

"We could cut to the other side of the IAA building! It'll spit us back onto the road, then we could jump down to the bottom level! Try to flee in the construction zone!" Dave observed.

"We can't do shit with that chopper firing at us!" Ryder yelled.

"We just gotta shoot it until it goes down!" Trevor said.

"I have to make it out! For the pups! For Adventure Bay! Without me, they're all gonna suffer! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Take it easy! You'll make it out of here! We all will!"

Ryder finally ducked out and killed Merryweather guards. He never had the intention to kill anyone, but these guys are anti-human! He just hoped the pups were ok. Chase was escorting Marshall back to the Paw Patroller, as Rubble and Zuma were also heading back a couple blocks behind them. Rocky had just dropped Skye off at her helicopter. Merryweather guards kept coming.

"I thought they weren't allowed on US soil!" Ryder yelled.

"They're not! What's also motivating them to kill us is the fact that they could easily hide it if they do. If they don't, they have to explain to Don Percival why they soiled their welcome even worse!" Dave explained.

Trevor had gotten hit a couple times, but it didn't seem to affect him. Ryder knew if he got hit, it'd be excruciating.

"Head north, down the side of the IAA building!" Michael called out.

The coast was clear, so Ryder was able to run out without getting shot. He saw Merryweather guards coming down the side of the building. Merryweather wasn't just being a problem here. When Chase and Marshall turned the corner onto East Mirror Boulevard, they saw a bunch of Mesas surrounding the Paw Patroller. They both slammed their brakes and acted natural.

"Marshall, you act natural, you have heavily tinted windows, they can't tell you're a pup. I'll do a flyby with my lights on, they'll think I'm just LSPD."

Marshall acted natural, and Chase gunned it past the Merryweather. The plan worked, but they had to warn Ryder and the other pups. Chase tried to call Ryder, but he never answered, causing him to panic. And it was justified, because he was in a shootout. The Merryweather behind the building were cleared, and they had a clear path to the road. That was until the Merryweather Buzzard appeared.

"Stop right there! We have you trapped!"

"Oh shit!" was all Michael was able to get out, "Run back!"

Merryweather guards stopped them from retreating the other way.

"Any last words?" the helicopter pilot asked.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" Ryder screamed.

He was not proud of the cussing habit he developed, but he couldn't care less at this point. The Buzzard's cannons were ready to fire, when out of nowhere, it exploded and fell to the ground.

"What the hell!?"

The guards behind them were just as confused as they were. Their answer quickly flew by them. It was Skye in her Valkyrie! She knew! The Buzzard's carcass took out a couple Mesas and almost took out Ryder's new Gauntlet. While Ryder had the advantage, he took out the guards behind them. He was the only one who knew who was flying the Valkyrie. Skye came back around and took out incoming Mesas.

"Good job Skye!? How did you know!?"

"You not answering kinda drew red flags, so I found the FIB building, saw the Merryweather chopper and took it out! I'm gonna go get the other pups! Be right back!"

"Who the fuck was that!?" Lester asked.

"My pup! She's going to get the rest!"

The rest of the pups had a vantage point just outside Mirror Park. The pups were going to pack into Marshall's XLS, hook it under Skye's helicopter, then they were going to provide dual firepower to help against Merryweather. The Valkyrie had a surprising payload, being able to carry the 6,000 pound armored SUV across the city. They got back to the FIB and IAA buildings, to see the crew had made it across the street, ready to jump to the lower level.

Merryweather was still coming in, so Skye dropped the XLS so the pups could help take them out. Another Buzzard came in, and fired a rocket at Skye. She dodged it and retreated to try to get away.

"I'm taking fire! I'm gonna retreat and try to take it down!" Skye said.

"Go! Don't let yourself get hit! If you need backup, just yelp for help!" Ryder persuaded.

"I'm not going to get very far!"

The human crew eventually got to a construction site. Franklin, Michael, Trevor, and Lester realized it was the same site they used for the Union Depository.

"Shit, that's a long drop! I hated being down there!" Franklin said.

"We don't have a choice, face the drop, or face the wrath of Merryweather!" Dave yelled.

"That scaffolding should help the drop! It's not ideal, but it's better than nothing!" Ryder pointed out.

Trevor and Franklin went, then Ryder, Michael and Lester, then Dave. They ran into the construction tunnels, and appeared to be clear. They heard a large explosion and something hit the ground above them.

"Skye! How's it going up there!?"

"Just took out a helicopter, I can see more inbound. I'm headed to Vinewood Hills!"

"You're worrying me!"

"Don't be! What's your status?"

"We're clear! Make sure you get clear too!"

"If you're clear, we're running!" Chase said.

The five male pups were packed in the XLS. They were taking out Merryweather, but they rolled the windows up and are now trying to escape. The Mesas were on their ass. Chase couldn't shake them. They were receiving fire and were scared then rear window was going to give out. They were a lot better trained than the guys from the hood.

"I can't shake them! They keep coming! I don't know what to do!"

Merryweather had a roadblock set up. Chase slammed the breaks, not sure where to go. He seemed to forget the military grade armor and chassis reinforcements on the car.

"I Chase, I don't run!" Chase made a pun to try to calm the situation.

None of the pups made any acknowledgment to it. Chase reversed onto the previous road. It was getting hard to see out of the windshield.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Let me drive!" Rocky ordered.

"We can't just get out of the car!"

"Get back here! Marshall grab the wheel!"

Chase jumped onto Rubble and Rocky jumped into the driver's seat.

"Strap in! This'll be a hell of ride!"

Rocky and Chase put their seatbelts on. Marshall still had a grip on the wheel all though Rocky was clearly trying to drive.

"You can let go of the wheel!"

"Sorry!"

The pups were currently headed towards Vinewood. Rocky pulled the e-brake did a 180, and headed back towards the ghetto. He was headed to the LS river. He came another road block, but gunned it, rather than slamming the brakes.

"What are you doing Rocky!?"

Rocky plowed into a Merryweather Mesa, and it went flying. The 650 HP V6 on crack combined with extremely grippy tires, and the rebound of the reinforced armor was the perfect combination to cause havoc in the road block, while not slowing down, or even denting the XLS.

"My firetruck could've never done that!"

Rocky turned left on Vespucci Boulevard towards El Burro Heights. That's where the LS River was. Dodging panicking traffic and Merryweather, he was able to get the LS River, where he ramped in. Merryweather Mesas followed them.

"I still don't know why they call this a wiver. It's a weservoiw with a tiny amount of wataw!"

"We have people trying to kill us, and that's what you're worried about!?" Chase asked.

"What are you doing Rocky!?" Marshall panicked.

"Shaking Merryweather!"

"Do you know what you're doing!?"

"Yeah!"

There was a Merryweather roadblock on their side of the LS River, so Rocky had to jump through the water to get to the other side. It was only about a foot or two deep, but for a lowered SUV, it's not ideal. When Rocky jumped through, it sent the XLS into a spin, he had to gun it to get it back on track. For the lifted Mesas, it was cake.

"Do you want us to shoot back here!?" Chase offered.

"No! Don't risk getting shot!" Rocky commanded.

"Do you even know where you're going!?" Rubble asked.

Rocky was starting to get annoyed, "Yes!"

"Wheaw awe we going!?" Zuma also asked.

"To that place!"

"What place!?" Marshall also got involved.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!" Rocky snapped.

The pups went into the silence. Suddenly all they could hear was the XLS's engine and the Merryweather assault rifles. They couldn't believe Rocky cussed at them like that… Or at all. They were slowly starting to realize the toll Los Santos is putting on them. They're killing, running from an army, running from the cops, cussing at each other… what's next, drugs?

"I take it this is a bad to ask to turn on music?" Marshall asked.

"Go ahead."

Marshall turned on Channel X, but the other three didn't exactly agree with the choice.

"Hey tuwn on West Coast Classics!" "No, Los Santos Rock Radio!" "The Lowdown!"

Rocky turned the radio off, "If we can't agree, then I'll leave the soundtrack up to the director. Tango, you choose, you're creating this part!"

Meanwhile, Mayor Humdinger heard that the ambush was a fail, so he was sitting in his Zentorno listening to Everything Ends by Slipknot, which he dedicated to the Paw Patrol. I'll transfer that song to this scene.

"You're gonna make us listen to Slipknot!?" Rubble complained.

Deal with it Rubble! You didn't wanna hug me at the Roll Patrol Tour!

"I did anyway!"

They came upon another roadblock. Rocky's quick observation skills allowed him to see the tunnel on the other side. He ducked across again, sending him into a spin again. This time, he slammed the brakes, shoved it into reverse, and backed into the tunnel. When he was in, pulled the e-brake and did a 90 degree turn. He saw a Mesa coming straight for them. Rocky gave them a birdie then gunned it. The Mesa ended up crashing in a wall.

Now Rocky had to find a way out of this… Oh yeah, the Mesa also got hit by a train, so the exit back into the LS River was blocked. The XLS's navigation was no good because the tunnel was blocking satellite reception. About a half hour later, Skye had finished with the Buzzards, and the human crew was sitting in a hole in the ground at another construction site.

Ryder was trying to get a hold of the pups, while Michael was pulling bullets out of Trevor.

"Could you be a little more fucking gentle!?"

"Well maybe if you stop moving around, I get get the damn tool in at the right angle!"

Ryder got a hold of Skye, "You're alive! Thank God! How are you Skye?"

"Running on fumes, but aside from that doing great! Where are you?"

"We're in a hole in the ground. Fuel up, don't worry about us."

"I have enough fuel to pick you up and take you to the Paw Patroller! GPS, Find Ryder!"

"Ryder's location has been found," the GPS answered.

A couple minutes later, Skye landed and saw everyone in the hole… Crevasse, sounds less weird. Skye jumped into Ryder's arms from the 10 foot drop. She licked him repeatedly, so glad he was alive.

"I love you Ryder! Don't scare me again!"

"I love you too Skye! Make the same promise and it's a deal!"

"Can we get out of here!?" Lester asked.

Skye flew back up do her helicopter, and inched in. The crevasse was just big enough for the helicopter's bladespan. They all packed into the Valkyrie, and Skye flew to the Paw Patroller. Ryder tried to contact the male pups, who were still in the tunnel. Each pups was able to answer, but it kept going static.

"They're ok… They're alive, Ryder… They're just in a place with bad reception…" Ryder had to say to calm himself.

"Hey, where you pups at!? I might be able to get you out!" Franklin offered.

"We… A tunnel from the… River! We… Igure out how t… out of here… ther… Rain tracks and…" It went static before Rocky could finish his sentence.

"Where you at? Are you over LST Light rail tracks, or freight train tracks?"

"Uh… We were orig… Over fr… Ain tracks but n… I think…"

A light rail train passed by the pups. POV changes to the pups.

"Yeah, we're on the light rail tracks right now, it looks like they're buidling a new station right here!"

"They build… Ew station? I we… That way f… The jewlr… Ob! There's an o… Lace without tr… s. Go there an… Spit you out… Freeway."

"I think I know what you're saying."

Rocky drove into the tunnel being built, away from the tracks. Eventually he came upon a large open crevasse with tape all over it and a huge hole in a wall that was currently being patched, then a little bit after that, there was a ramp that brought them to the surface. It was the freeway! He was about to gun it to merge, but the he remembered the LS traffic. He figured it was best not to take the Freeway back to Mirror Park..


	11. Chaos Lives in Everything

The pups in XLS were able to see the Valkyrie overhead. Rocky gunned it to keep up with it. Eventually, they got to the Paw Patroller, where Merryweather was gone. The pups in the XLS pulled up behind the Patroller, and Skye landed the Valkyrie in a field. The males got out of the XLS and went into the Patroller. They were definitely left with a surprise. Ryder was not going to be happy. Ryder and Skye were walking to the Patroller.  
"Hey uh… Ryder? There's um… a bit of a problem," Chase said.

"What happened?"  
"They smashed up the interior," Rocky said.  
"They did what!?"  
Ryder ran into the Patroller. Robodog was gone! Their old trucks were gone! His old ATV was gone! They smashed the TVs, they smashed the pups' food dispensers! Those monsters took everything! Ryder was fed up enough with losing his temper. It didn't do him any good, so he was able to stay calm.  
"They took everything… What we have left is at the lookout."  
"Which is a lot! This thing is still in wunning condition! We have evewything at the lookout except Wobodog and the twucks!" Zuma comforted.  
"We lost a member. Robodog was a good pup. The trucks too! My ATV!"  
"We have the new trucks!" Chase testified.

"Can they do the same things our old vehicles do? No! They can't! Don't give me false hope!"

"I can put water tanks on the XLS! You would not believe what that thing can do! If you saw the dashcam footage, you'd be glad to have it instead of the firetruck! I can put water tanks and a water cannon onto it! And lights! And a siren!" Marshall persuaded.  
"Survived what!? You running into a pole!? Getting shot at by a couple of hood thugs for being an idiot!?"  
Marshall became insulted by Ryder calling him an idiot. It was worse than Rocky cussing at him.

"We're millionaires after that bank heist! It's not going to be hard to get new and improved ones custom built! Or we can get Zuma an amphibious vehicle, get modifications done on our new vehicles, and keep it like it is!" Rocky stepped forward.  
"You don't understand! I put forward all this work, and it's gone, just like that! And you don't fucking appreciate it!"  
"We've appreciated everything you've done for us Ryder! You're letting this problem flip you the fuck out!" Chase yelled back.

Skye was back crying into her paws. Zuma wasn't far, and Rubble was cowering behind the empty truck rotator.

"You've lost your loyalty! Some pups you are!"  
"You've lost your mind! That's worse! We're supposed to save Adventure Bay! Not grief about problems on the way!" Rocky yelled.

"Are you going to do what you always have, or are you gonna sit here and mope, yelling at your pups!?" Marshall asked.  
"How about you back off my ass! You're so disloyal and unhelpful! Every one of you!"  
Skye was done. She was done crying, done listening to Ryder.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" she outbursted.

Ryder was shocked at Skye's outburst.

"I'm your worst nightmare! You're all horrible pups!"

The pups were shocked. None of them could get a word out. No one in the world could call them horrible pups, and it actually affect them. No one but Ryder. Once Ryder said it, they felt like their lives had gone sour. They never thought they'd hear him say it. Ryder broke down immediately after, regretting saying that more than anything he'd ever said.

"If that's how you feel, then we'll leave. You'll never hear from us again!" Chase offered.

"No! That's not how I feel! That's not what I want!" Ryder cried.

"Then why would you say that? That really hurt," Rocky said.

Ryder had broken down completely. He couldn't speak. He just blamed the pups for everything that had just happened. He took his anger out on the pups. The pups don't deserve anything going on right now. They deserve better. If this is how he was going to treat them, then maybe they are better off leaving. It's not what he wanted! He wanted to keep the pups happy! He wanted the Paw Patrol to stay together!

"This city is… tearing us apart! This… Merrywether… they're destroying us!"  
Chase was the only pup that was risky enough to still approach Ryder. Ryder held him close. He held him tight.  
"Please pups… please stay!"  
Ryder cried into Chase's fur. Rocky and Zuma still had the loyalty to comfort Ryder. Skye, for once, was going to be the hardest to convince.

"I'm sorry for what I said! You're all good pups! I'm horrible! I'm useless! I shouldn't have the privelege to have you pups!"  
"Don't say that Ryder!" now Chase was breaking down, "We all love you! We're nothing without you!"  
Rubble and Marshall nudged their way to Ryder as well.

"I love you all! So much! Don't ever forget it! Never think I don't!"  
Skye was still not taking Ryder's apology.

"The way you treated us just now! The way you just bullied them, that's animal abuse! I don't care if it's not physical!"  
Ryder had his face dug in the rest of the pups.  
"You don't even have the nerve to show your face to me!"  
Ryder did just that. His face was so red, his eyes were bloodshot. He truely had lost al control he had. It made her feel for him, but it didn't get to her heart. Ryder knew, and got up and approached Skye.  
"Don't touch me! Don't approach me!"

Skye stopped. Those words… it brought her to a flashback. It brought her back to when she first saw Ryder. It was those exact words she said to him, scared, abandoned, cold, hungry, lonely… so young. Ryder picked her up and held her close. Just like he did when he first found her. He held her just as, if not closer than he did those many years ago.

"It's ok, I'm here for you! Everything will be ok!" Ryder… or Skye… who said that?

In Skye's flashback Ryder said it to her. Here, she said it to Ryder. The situation was the same, but roles were almost reverse. Ryder picked her up as she cried into his shoulder with him comforting her. Or did he cry into her fur with her comforting him? The flashback was messing with Skye's thought process. She felt braindead in a way.  
"I love you Skye! I regret everything bad I did or said!"

Skye rested her head onto Ryder and passed out. Just like that. After a few minutes of Ryder holding her, he tried to wake her up. She was too sweet to take out of her sleep, so he set her down gently. That was really for nothing, because Trevor barged in.

"Alright, enough of the mourn session! Time to get this done so we don't have to mourne! How does that sound, eh?"  
The pups, for once, actually felt better in Trevor's presence.

"That sounds good to me," Ryder said.  
"The wrath of Mary's weather is smashing us up!" Chase made a pun.

The pups looked disapprovingly at Chase.  
"No? I'm not very punny after all!"

The pups kept the same stare on Chase.  
"Wow, now I know how Marshall falls!"  
"That's enough," Zuma said.  
"I don't know what's with me and puns right now!"

Michael walked in, "Hey, Dave… what the fuck happened here?"  
"Merryweather had a smashing gift for us!" Chase said.

The pups looked at Chase with the same disapproving look.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Merryweather smashed this place up before they left," Ryder said.  
"Looks like you could use a rennovation. Anyway, Dave is getting the LAPVs and attack chopper as we speak!" Michael announced.  
"Yes! That'll be a big help!" Ryder celebrated.  
The sun was starting to set in Los Santos. All that's to the west is ocean, so it'll a great sunset! One that they couldn't get in Adventure Bay.

"Hey Wyder, can we go to the beach and enjoy this sunset?" Zuma asked.

Ryder thought about it. After today's breakthrough, he expected the pups he and the pups were cleansed of their sin.

"You're all such good pups! I believe you pups deserve some time at the beach! Stay together, keep a buddy system, make sure to of you always stay together!"

Ryder wasn't trying to be strict, he just wanted them to be safe. The pups all howled, got in their new vehicles and headed to beach. They managed to get to Vespucci beach before it got dark. Skye didn't want to keep flying her helicopter after the hell today, so she road with Chase. They sat to the left of the pier. The problem was, some dude's yacht was in the way. It was a black and white 210 footer. It didn't block the sun luckily.

The humans were trying to figure out what to do. Trevor and Lester wanted to get drunk, but Franklin and Michael didn't want to get drunk with Ryder there.

"What the hell else is there?" Lester asked.

Suddenly, a black and purple Obey Tailgater rolled up. They looked back, wondering who the hell it was. Out stepped a guy dressed in all black, with black hair and a blonde patch covering an eye.

"Oh look who it is! I didn't think you were alive!" Lester said.

"Hey, I know you!" Trevor said, "You helped me transfer that classified shipment!"

"Chase Carmichael! Previously Chase McClaine! You changed your name and moved to Los Santos after you killed your dad, who was a fashion designer, because he was doing all sorts of illegal stuff behind your back," Lester said.

Chase backed away. How did Lester know!?  
"Ah, still don't talk much, huh? I bet you're wondering how I know. Well, I always do an identity check after I work with professional thieves on two bank heists! Although, I should probably do it before. That'd make more sense…"  
A black and blue Karin Sultan rolled up. Was it another one of those creepy quiet weirdos? Out stepped a militia looking guy. He had on matching pants and an army hat, along with a gray combat vest and a black undershirt. He had a full round goatee and sunglasses.

"Ah, another one I worked with. You two are the ones I did the Fleeca job with. Darrell Osweiler, denied into military the military because of lung issues, still aspired to do something with your military training, so you became a professional criminal! So you found your opportunity here in Los Santos, moving away from your hometown in the midwest."  
Darrell did a that's me gesture.

"Ah just like old times! Fleeca and Pac Standard!"  
"And series A!" Trevor intervened.

"And nothing's changed! You still don't talk! Where are the other two you did Pac Standard with? You parted ways, huh? Are they dead? You don't know… well we'll find out soon enough, right?"

Meanwhile, the pups were enjoying the final sliver of the sun as it finally faded into the horizon of the water. The blue and green lights on the yacht out in the distance came on. They envied it! Turns out, the yacht belonged to Darrell. Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble all stayed on the beach, but Chase and Skye got into Chase's new Buffalo cruiser and headed out into the city. Ryder said keep a buddy system, so they were allowed to do this.

There was a 747 that landed at LSIA. Rocky and Marshall wanted to see the airport, so they headed to the airport. Marshall had to deal with the bullet holes in his XLS, but Rocky's Contender was intact, even after running from the cops.

"What do you wanna do, Zuma?" Rubble asked.  
"I weally totally wanna go foaw a swim! I've always wanted to swim at Vespucci Beach and the Del Pawwo piew!"  
"Del Perro? I thought this was… uh… nevermind. I don't know about swimming, there could be sharks!"  
"We'll be fine dude!"

"Puppies! Look!"  
There were a group of teenage girls, one of them being Tracy, Michael's daughter.

"You're so cute! Can you fetch?"  
"I love fetch!" Zuma said.  
Zuma talking freaked out the girls, and they walked away.

"Well, that sucked," Rubble said.

About a half hour later, Chase and Skye were parked in an alley. It was dark.

"Today was crazy!" Skye said.  
"We were killing people, running from them, you and Rocky ran from the cops, we males were lost in a subway tunnel, you were in you first helicopter battle, then Ryder went crazy! I've never lived a crazier day in my life!"

"I almost didn't forgive Ryder, but I had a flashback that… it took me back to the day when Ryder first found me."  
"Really? I've never been treated like that before."  
"My parents kinda turned on me. I was just a little pup, born out in the stick in Alabama. Such good days, sunny warm, the farm, the farmer's truck. My puppy days were amazing, then… my parents just abandoned me. It was a family trip to Skyline Ridge, and they just... abandoned me. They didn't abandon my brother or my sisters. Just me. The farmer, I still can't remember his name, didn't even notice I was gone. I spent days in the cold, no food, no one to comfort me. Then Ryder came along and rescued me."  
"Ryder found you in Skyline Ridge?"  
"Yup. And… it'll be destroyed as well if we can't stop this bomb. I still remember… I developed my love for flying when the farmer would hold me on his lap in the truck, and I'd stick my head out, I felt so high in the air! That's how he named me."

"Well, everything happens for a reason, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm glad Ryder found me. I would've never had a chance in the Paw Patrol, I would've never met Zuma, or Rocky, Marshall, Rubble… and I would've never met you!"  
Skye didn't mean to awkwardly say Chase last like that… or did she? She was starting to… no, it's her mind fooling her again. She remembered what happened with Rocky.  
"Wait, why are we sitting in this dark alley?"  
"You know, I thought it might be a nice spot to get away from everything that happened to us today."

"You've really been there for me since I got here. I really appreciate it."  
"I felt bad. You were abandoned. My parents wanted me to live an innocent life. They were both involved in crime. They went to kids begging for them to take their pups so we wouldn't end up like them. I was the last to go. And… Ryder was the last kid in the neighborhood, so he took me in. Turns out, my life wasn't so innocent. Well, not until now I guess."  
"We were all innocent until Merryweather got here."  
"I guess we never get it back."

Chase and Skye looked and stared at each other. Skye was having real feeling this time! It wasn't Los Santos corrupting her, like what happened with Rocky. She'll find out soon enough. For Chase, he was unaware about what happened between Skye and Rocky, and he just let his emotions flow. They leaned in towards each other. Skye knew it was real, she knew it was love this time.

They were about to kiss when a pair of headlights was suddenly aimed at them from the alley entrance. Make that two! A black Cheval Fugitive was forced into the alleyway by a blue Vapid Sadler. Two people in the Fugitive were confronted by three in the Sadler.  
"What the fuck is your problem!?"  
"I'll tell you what the fuck our problem is! You fucking our lives up!"  
Chase and Skye thought it was road rage, but it escalated higher.

"You work the the wrong branch of the government Karen!"  
The two recognized that voice. It was Agent 14!

"Your hypocrisy is something else motherfucker!" Karen yelled back.  
"Take these two out!" Agent 14 ordered.  
The two guys Agent 14 rolled up with attempted to take out Karen and the agent she was with, but the agent, well trained, took out both of those guys. Agent 14 didn't panic. He ran, tackled Karen while dodging the other agent's bullets, then took out that agent with his own gun. He threw Karen to the the ground.

"Adios bitch!"  
He attempted to shoot Karen, but the gun jammed.  
"Fuck! You're coming with me then!"  
"To hell I am!"  
He knocked her out with the butt of his gun, then carried her into the Sadler. He placed a bomb on the Fugitive, then gunned out of there.  
"Oh my God! Oh shit! What just happened!?" Chase was shocked.

He thought his bad language was done after the breakthrough with Ryder.  
"We… we gotta call Ryder!" Skye said.

"No! He's going to get worried, we need to call…"  
Out of nowhere, the Fugitive exploded. Chase was just glad they weren't caught in the shockwave.

"Well… uh… We need to get out of here! Call Dave!" Chase commanded.  
Chase gunned it, used the bullbar on the Buffalo to shove the Fugitive out of the way, the turned on his lights and siren to make sure civilians got out of his way.  
"Dave!? Why Dave!?" Skye asked.

"He can help us with this government agency lingo! He can help us with that explosive situation!"  
"Now's not the time for puns!"  
Skye dialed for Dave, "How are they going to believe a couple of pups about something like that!?"  
"We have the dash cam!"  
Dave answered, "Special Agent Norton."  
"Dave! This is Skye! The pup that flew around the Valkyrie! Something crazy just happened!"  
"I'd love to help, but I'm kinda busy for puppy play!"  
"No! This is serious! Chase and I were in an alley, when a car and a truck pull in as well! Three agents kill each other, then Agent 14 kidnaps Karen Daniels!"  
"What!? That's a serious problem! He's making this all worse! Did you tell Ryder or Michael!?"  
"We called you first! They would've been too concerned about us!"  
Speaking of Ryder, Chase got a call from him. The other pups were already back.  
"Chase! You and Skye are together, right? You know I don't want you roaming this city alone!"  
"Yeah!... uh… we're together… uh…"  
With Chase's stuttering, and being in a dark car, there was one of three things, either Chase left Skye alone, they were doing things they weren't supposed to, or they're in trouble.

"What's going on!?"

"Well, Skye and I didn't want to tell you until I had to in person. Skye's talking to Dave right now. We were in a dark alley, just sitting, minding our own business… when…"  
"That's giving me the wrong vibe! This city is corrupting us, and I don't want you doing something that you'll regret!"  
"No! Hear the full story! Out of nowhere, a car and a truck pull up. Agent 14 kills some agent, then kidnaps Karen Daniels! The guys he was with got killed by the agent he killed, the he blew up the car that Karen was in, but Karen was safe in the truck, and now Agent 14 has Karen, and it can make it worse between us and the IAA! And…"  
"Chase, slow down! So Agent 14 captured Karen Daniels?"  
"Yeah! Skye's calling Dave to try to take care of it, and…"  
"You called Dave before you called me?"  
"I didn't want you to be worried!"  
"I'd rather be worried than not know that my pups are dead, Chase! You know that!"  
"I'm sorry Ryder! I'm just trying to save you the grief!"  
"Just come back to the Patroller, please!"

"Dave's on his way too! He has the LAPVs and attack chopper ready to go!" Skye said.

"We might be able to leave a day early! That's great!"  
Chase got back to the Patroller as fast as he could. He made sure he wasn't tailed by a blue Sadler either.


	12. Vanilla Unicorn

When Chase and Skye got back, they just wanted to go straight to bed. They had seen enough, witnessing three murders… and committing some themselves today. It was long day, not worth remembering, but hard to forget. The next day, the pups woke up in the somewhat attempted to be repaired Patroller. The way it drove wasn't affected, but they had to find Robodog and the trucks. Ryder called Mayor Humdinger.  
"It's on motherfucker!" Ryder yelled.

"Wow, you developed some language during your time in Los Santos."  
"You're not going to get away with this!"  
"I can and I will! Me and Merryweather are not scared of the Paw Patrol and those three vigilantes!"  
"We have a government agency on our side as well! We survived that Merryweather ambush! You tried to kill me! You tried to kill the pups! I will not let that down!"  
"Whatever you say!" Don Percival came from nowhere!"

"Well, isn't this a shock! Pseudo liberalism and right wing extremism coming together! You two should go on an unlikely couples reality show!" Ryder insulted.

"You should enter a stupidest hair competition!" Don fired back, "Just know my guys are highly determined to get back on American soil! Once we bomb your town, we're in the clear!"

"And take out Foggy Bottom and all the other surrounding towns as well."

"Haha, you think we're power hungry assholes that don't know how to control explosions!"  
Don ended the call. Ryder sat there in the driver's seat of the Patroller. He knew he was going to have to drive it back to Adventure Bay. A 22 hour drive, he wasn't sure if he could make it.

"Who was that?" Rubble asked.

"Mayor Humdinger and Don Percival."  
"What do they want now?"  
"I called them actually. I told Mayor Humdinger it was on."  
"You're not real happy with them are you?" Marshall joined in.  
"He's putting us all in danger. I don't care if I die, but he endangering all of you! That's enough to get me to hate someone! Now, he's looking to completely destroy the town. The town we live in and love! All the innocent people, all the kids, and not just us! Foggy Bottom, Skyline Ridge… God knows how many other towns! I'm willing to die to see them fall!"  
"Stop saying that! We don't want you to die!" Chase begged.  
"I know you don't. But you'll be just fine without me. I'm one person, versus, possibly millions! We don't even have a clue how powerful that bomb will be!"  
"You're getting yourself too worked up! You need a break really bad!" Skye was worried.

"I'm not going to rest until this is done! Until all you pups and Adventure Bay is safe!"  
They heard a knock on the door of the Patroller. The windshield was in ultra tint mode, so no one could see in. It was just Michael.  
"We're leaving tonight. We're driving straight there, just stopping for gas. Trevor is going to fly the attack Chopper, Frank, Lester, Dave, and I will be in one LAPV, and Darrell and Chase in the other."  
"Thank God! We're out! Wait… my robot was taken. It was what drove this thing. I don't think I can make it 22 hours."  
"Do you need someone else to ride with you? I can see if Frank can ride with you, he wouldn't mind the pups. Hey, maybe he can bring Chop along."  
Michael dialed Franklin, when Trevor pulled up.  
"Leavin tomorrow! Can't wait to see Adventure Bay again!"

"Yeah, I guess being home will help me with my stress."  
"It can't be that bad!"  
"It is that bad! Everyone within hundreds of square miles of where we live is in danger! It's up to me to stop it all!"  
"Why don't you just evacuate those fuckers? It's not hard to find a new place to live!"  
"That'll be more stressful than this!"  
"Are you bullshitting my advice!?"  
"I don't know what I'm doing anymore."  
"You better not fucking insult me! I will put you in the ground! Put you in your place like all the others!"  
"That's the least of my worries!"

Trevor realized Ryder was too stressed to give a damn about his threats.

"You know what? You need a girlfriend! You better find someone to settle down with, or you'll end up like me!"

"I'm 10!"  
"So fuckin what!? You've gotten in gun fights, you're fighting a private army, and it's up you to save your town! If you're old enough for that, you're old enough for a girl!"  
"I don't know, T."  
"Come with me! I know what's gonna ease your mind."  
"You're not taking me into the forest to kill me are you?"  
"If I was doing that, all the witnesses would be dead by now! I got the right place!"  
"I'll go too!" Marshall said.

"Why not? All of you can come!"  
The pups turned down Trevor's… generous offer.

"Suit yourself. Let's go!"  
Trevor wound up taking Ryder and Marshall to Vanilla Unicorn. The bodyguard tried to stop them again.  
"Go fuck yourself Jerome!"

Trevor pulled Ryder into the club. Marshall followed, having no idea what they were going into.

"Why did you take me here?" Ryder asked.

"To clear your mind! If you're going to fight Merryweather, you need to have a clear head! Or else you'll end up like me! Hey, Nikki! My boy here, it's his 18th birthday! Why don't you take him to the back?"  
Ryder looked back at Trevor, almost in resentment.

"Good luck kid!"

Nikki was unaware she was pulling back an underage kid. Although she should've known, she took Trevor's word for it.

"Where's she taking him!?" Marshall became worried.

"To heaven on earth! Don't worry! You'll get yours!"  
Marshall finally picked up an appealing aroma, "Liver sausages!?"

He ran to the source, where someone made an entire plate of liver sausages for him. Not to mention the belly rubs he got.

"Where's your spot? I know you'll tell me!" the girl adoring Marshall asked.

"I won't tell you!"  
She found it anyway, "Ah! It tickles! You found it!"

Marshall was in heaven! He wished the other pups would've came! Well, it wasn't quite heaven, there was a lot of smoke, and it was really muggy, but aside from that. Michael had just gotten off the phone with Franklin. He walked back to the Patroller.

"Hey, Franklin can ride with y… where'd Ryder go?"  
"Trevor took him somewhere," Chase said.  
"Where? Oh… fuckin Trevor!"  
"Where'd he take him!?" Rocky asked.

"That fuckin strip joint he runs!"

"Isn't that illegal? Ryder's a minor." Skye asked.  
"What haven't we been doing that's illegal?" Rubble testified.

"He pwobably found a way to avoid going in theaw," Zuma added.

"What about Marshall!? They took Marshall!" Rocky was worried.

They got a call from their pup tags from Marshall.

"Speaking of… Are you ok Marshall?" Chase asked.

"You pups need to get down here! Liver sausages… endless belly rubs! A pup's dream!"  
"Liver sausages!?" Rubble jumped into his Patriot and drove to Vanilla Unicorn.  
"Belly rubs!?" Rocky did the same.

"I wanna go!" "Me too!" "I guess I should check on Ryder."  
The rest packed into Chase's cruiser and headed there as well.

"Oh yeah, have me watch over your truck! That's cool!" Michael said sarcastically.  
He just drove off. It would kinda be their faults if the Patroller got vandalized as well. The pups all got to Vanilla Unicorn for liver sausages and belly rubs. Chase went to check on Ryder. They went up the guard.

"No animals allowed."

Chase pulled out his police badge, "Officer of the law, it's an emergency."

"Alright, come on in."

The pups ran in, Chase going to the back, while the other pups went to where Marshall was.

"Ryder, are you in here?" Chase asked.

"I'm afraid you can't be back here without a private dancer… What the… I'm afraid animals can't be back here either," it took the guard a minute to look back from his computer to see Chase.

"Officer of the law, I need to find Ryder."

"Got a warrant?"

"Got reasonable cause."

"I'm fine Chase!" Ryder's voice came from nowhere.

"Ryder! Where are you?"

"Just go back to to the rest of the pups, I'll be out in a bit."

Chase opened the curtain he traced Ryder's voice to. He didn't like what he saw.

"Ah! Ma'am, if you could… Put some clothes on, that'd be nice!"

"You gotta wait your tur… Uh… Where'd that voice come from?" Nikki looked down, "Oh hey little pup, are you lost? Your friends are through that door to the right."

"You know he's a minor right?"

Nikki wasn't sure if she was more scared about the talking dog, or a police dog pointing out she was dancing for a minor. She ran into the back room.

"You didn't have to do that!" Ryder said, annoyed.

"Yes I did, I'll get you out of here!"

Chase dragged Ryder out. When they went to the main room, Trevor was right there.

"How you feeling?"

"A lot better! That really helped!"

Chase knew Ryder was acting weird, "You know manipulating a minor is a class A felony right?"

"Ah whatever."

"I can have you arrested right n…"

"Chase, it's alright. Don't worry about it!"

Rubble came up to Chase, "I saved you a liver sausage!"

"I'm not hungry! You should be as enraged as I am!"

"More for me!"

Rubble just ate the sausage and walked away. A few of the dog lovers came up to Chase.

"Aww! You're so cute!"

"Don't touch me!"

He started growling at everyone around him.

"I'm enjoying myself Chase! There's no need for you to be so mad! We've been under so much stress lately! Enjoy yourself, eat some liver sausages, get some belly rubs, and enjoy yourself before we go home tonight!" Ryder offered.

Chase just sighed, "I guess. I just don't want anything happening to you. We've been corrupted enough by this city, I don't want to make it worse."

"Just enjoy yourself and forget about it."

"We're out of liver sausages pups," a chef announced.

"You didn't save some for me!? I never got any! Why would you eat all of them!?" Chase was enraged again.

"You said you didn't want any," Rubble defended.

"Pups change their minds! Why wouldn't you let me have any!?"

Ryder grabbed Chase before he could do any physical damage. He carried him outside.

"We'll go to the store and get some, don't worry!"

"They didn't save any! They know the stress I've been through! The knew I was dealing with something! They knew…"

Just then, a refrigerated box truck came through.

"Food delivery."

"Liver sausages?"

"I got a whole box full!"

Chase grabbed the box and ran inside.

"More liver sausages! Cook em up!"

Ryder's fun was over, but he had a good time watching the pups enjoy themselves. Their fun lasted for a few hours, before Michael came in.

"Hey, let's get to Adventure Bay! It's a 22 hour drive!"

"Alright pups, let's get going!... Where's Marshall?"

Marshall walked out of a backroom.

"Things will never be the same!"

"We're heading back to Adventure Bay! Let's get going!"

Marshall popped his back and ran out.

"I still need to get my Gauntlet back!"

"That thing's impounded by now," Franklin said.

"Damn it! Pups, you all have your new vehicles right? None of them are missing?"

Ryder got the answers he wanted. What he wanted even more was to get Robodog and the old trucks back. The pups who had their vehicles got in, the drove back to the Patroller. Franklin gave Ryder a ride to the impound. Meanwhile, a dancer walked out of the same room Marshall was in. Everyone looked back and started at her.

"What?"

Ryder paid to get his Gauntlet, then everyone going to Adventure Bay met up at the Patroller, and Franklin got Chop. Chop jumped into the Patroller to see the pups.

"Sup, I'm chop!"

Chop wagged his bobtail while the other pups trembled in his appearance. He was a huge full grown Rottweiler. They were unsure what he'd do.

"Sweet! I have my own place to lay down!"

Chop jumped onto where Rubble and Zuma normally sit.

"Y'all are weird, do you talk?"

The pups finally introduced themselves.

"Y'all have some weird accents! You're not from around here are you?"

"Uh, we have Canadian English accents," Chase said, starting to get annoyed with Chop."

"English, very funny! No dog can… Franklin!"

Chop ran to Franklin.

"Hey boy! Go sit down with the other pups!"

Chop jumped onto the seat, knocking Zuma off and crushing Rubble.

"Sorry! I'm a little bit bigger than you all, but I'm almost a lap dog!"

The pups started speaking English.

"Is he stupid?"

"I can't tell! He's calling our dog accents weird."

"Dogs here in Los Santos are a lot different from the ones in Adventure Bay," Franklin pointed out.

"You can speak English! That's so cool!" Chop said.

The pups wished they weren't fluent in dog out of instinct. They don't even use it, yet they had to learn English to speak it, and that's the only language they use. Ryder climbed in.

"Ready to go pups?"

The pups cheered, ready to go home.

"Let's leave this shithole!"

"What's wrong with Los Santos?" Franklin got defensive.

"It's not us. We don't belong here."

Ryder had to adjust the seat and pedals from Robodog's settings to his. It was so weird to drive this thing again. He hadn't driven it so since it drove off the assembly line. It's also been a while since he's driven a stick.

"Go ahead kid, we'll follow you," Michael said through the radio.

"And go fast, don't be a pussy!" Trevor pressured.

"Don't listen to Trevor. The speed you can go depends on the state."

"I'll do 10 over, how's that?" Ryder offered, "This vehicle doesn't have legal immunities until we get to Canada."

"Actually, I contacted the FIB. Once we're out of San Andreas, we are immune to local and state law enforcement," Dave said.

Ryder finally got going, two insurgents and a Savage attack chopper in the air.

"Woah! This house can move!" Chop yelled.

The pups all looked at Chop like he was stupid.

"Give him a break pups, he doesn't know," Ryder was as much of a dog whisperer as Franklin.

"Hey dog, you sure you don't want me to drive? I can probably make it the full way," Franklin offered.

"I'll be fine, I might need a break later, but until then, you can just relax."

"You wonder why you so stressed, you take the load off other people and go through torment on the way."

Franklin's vocabulary was starting to become informal and broken, signalling he was now comfortable around Ryder and the pups.

"It's a bad habit."

"I know what I'm talking about. I had to do it for T and Mike."

Chop was taking up almost the full seat, causing Zuma, Rubble, and Skye to be crunched together at the end.

"You don't have to be uncomforble. You can cuddle wit me," Chop offered.

Chop was dirty, slobbery,and didn't smell too pleasant. He was a nice, non meth head dog version of Trevor. Finally they were off, headed back home.


End file.
